


绝望的前夜

by Violasisi



Series: 本预备 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad end, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 抱着“想写狛日的绝望篇”的想法写的作品BE本预备交往设定感谢炎酱的大力支持…这篇真的好难写





	绝望的前夜

“呐日向君，在预备学科的屏幕上窥视大家的感觉如何呢。”车站，狛枝和日向一边等车一边闲聊。

“别用那样讨人嫌的说法，话说这是学校组织的活动吧。”

这家伙还真是一如既往呢，日向在内心吐槽道。

入学第二年，不少预备学科看到自己没有成为本科的希望，纷纷转学到其他学费更为低廉的普通高中，流失了财源的学校为了挽留预备学科的学生，打着让本科和预备学科加强交流的名号，开展了这次的直播活动。

身边不断有学生走过，时不时有目光朝这里飘过来。

”虽然是那么说，但是被预备学科无间断监视什么的，想一想真是恶趣味呢。“看到日向不接话，狛枝没有放弃努力，还想再欺负一下日向。

”那你为什么不拒绝呢，在直播开展之前被直播的本科的学生应该签署了同意书才对吧。“习惯了这种问话，日向随便的回应道。

”嘛，因为超高校级的大家一致同意了，像我这种垃圾怎么能和大家的意见作对呢。那么，第一天窥视超高校级的大家的感觉如何呢？“狛枝继续笑着提问。

”很遗憾，今天没有看你们班。“日向放弃了转移话题的努力，直接回答道。

“诶？“狛枝有些意外的睁大了眼睛，他内心原本会以为因为幸运，作为恋人的日向会看见自己班的直播，没想到没有实现。然而日向却对狛枝稍微惊讶的反应感到疑惑。日向原本以为狛枝一直纠缠不休的问这种问题，是为了在知道日向看自己班后借此再次嘲笑日向身为预备学科对本科的痴心妄想。

自己为什么会和这家伙交往啊。

日向内心一边感叹，一边抱着话题既然开启就干脆全部说明的想法，继续向狛枝说。

“看的是78期的A班哦，上周全班投票选举出来的。”

”78期A班……“超高校级的偶像“舞园桑所在的那个班？“狛枝眨眨眼睛，歪着头问。

”是啊，班上男生集体赞成，女生们也想看别的班的十神，虽然中途因为发生了分歧差点吵起来……但最后还是决定是A班。“日向回想着当时上课混乱的场景，边叹气边说。

”…啊哈哈，因为这种理由而选择直播班级什么的，预备学科真是不思进取呢！虽然目的很实际就是了！“

“随便你说。”日向半月眼回应。

“…呐，日向君投的是哪个班？和大家一样，也是78期的A班？”狛枝饶有兴趣的问道。

“不是。”日向棒读。

“诶~？不是吗？还以为日向君会和大家的选择一样呢，毕竟日向君之前和舞园桑说过话不是吗？”狛枝轻描淡写的抛出这句话。

“你、你怎么知道？！”日向惊讶。

“嘛，在学院祭上偶尔看到的，应该说不愧是超高校级的偶像吗，对预备学科的人也能够亲切的接待呢，日向君在那之后还去看了她的演出吧？既然有这么一段缘分，还以为日向君会毫不犹疑的借着这个机会为了私心投票呢！那么，日向君，老实交代，你投的是哪个班？”狛枝没有放过日向的意思。

“………………”

 

感觉如果被继续问话会很麻烦的日向，决定结束这个话题。

“……保密。”日向把头别了过去。

“哈？”

“总之预备学科的事情不劳本科的你挂心吧，啊，公车来了，我先走了！狛枝！明天见！”

“等等！ 日向君！………！ 这个预备学科……！”

 

公交的车门关了后，日向回头望向车窗外狛枝，看着他望着车厢中的自己不满的表情，日向低头，有些恶作剧的得逞般的笑了出来。

 

自己投的是狛枝他们所在的B班，理由很简单，只是想看看在上课的大家是什么样子的。

和超高校级的大家不同，自己是预备学科，除非被希望之峰学园认定成为超高校级，否则不能进入本科，这点日向是十分清楚的，虽然和本科的大家在课余时间玩得好，但是关于上课的状况，日向却只能从言语中听说个大概。所以想亲眼看看，在本科上课的大家的日常，自己不能够参与的那片时光，究竟是什么样。

但和日向的选择不同，班上的大多数同学都选A班，不只是因为舞园和另一个十神，应该说那个班级的超高校级们，在成为超高校级之前就积攒了相当高的名气，所以不只是自己班，听说其他预备学科班级的同学也大多都选了A班。

不过、日向有一点没有告诉狛枝。

自己所在的班级，明天会看狛枝他们班的直播。

按照多数表决，结果是A班没错，中途却生出了意外的变数。

 

 

在表决通过A班的一刻，正当日向内心遗憾之时，啪的一声，一个金发娃娃脸的女生怒气冲冲的黑着脸拍着桌子站了起来。

“只是因为几个靠着修图和装腔作势的成名的家伙就选A班吗！明明其他班有着更加有才华的家伙在！明天的直播必须是B班！哪个家伙敢不同意就把他沉到东京湾喂鱼！”

“我也同意直播是B班！”另一个绿色卷发的女生也是气势汹汹的应和道。

迫于两人的气场，没有人敢上前挑战，于是各做了让步，两个班的直播交替着看。

没有对狛枝提起自己班上明天看他们班的直播，也并不是想要刻意隐瞒。

一方面，感觉把这件事告诉狛枝的话，事情会向很奇怪的方向发展。

另一方面，由于想看到大家上课时的日常，而不因为自己在注视他们而有所在意，所以日向对狛枝班上的任何人都没有说明。

 

虽然理由是这样，但是回想起狛枝不满的脸，日向还是忍不住笑意。

毕竟能让这个平时看起来从容不迫的家伙吃瘪，还是会很开心的。

对于明天能够在大荧幕上看到自己的恋人和朋友们上课的日常这件事，日向内心充满了期待。

 

————————————————————————————————————————

 

日向君绝对投的是自己班。

理由很简单，如果是和自己性格相似日向君的话，虽然无论是哪个班都无所谓，但是果然还是想看到身为预备学科的他不曾见过的，在上课的时候的大家的景象。

而且一般来讲，都会期望看到恋人上课时的样子吧？

狛枝想到这里脸有点红。

不知什么时候起对日向抱有了恋心，在观察确定日向也确实在偷偷地喜欢自己后，在情人节拿着本命巧克力郑重的告白。虽然出了许多意外状况，但最后日向接受了告白，和自己成为了恋人，并在那天晚上和日向有了第一次床笫之欢，在那之后两人正式确定了恋人关系并告知了大家，一直交往到现在。

嘛，看来因为班上的同学的原因，日向君不能得偿所愿吧，真是不幸呢。和大家玩的再好，预备学科还是预备学科呢。

不过能够在预备学科的收到本科的直播，日向君应该很期待吧，毕竟他和自己一样，一直憧憬着希望之峰学园。

这也是自己和日向感到共感的原因之一，因为双方都是对希望之峰学园所代表的希望抱有憧憬，但两者之间却又能够感受到细微的差别，仔细说的话，自己对待希望的态度是客体的对外的崇拜，而日向则是作为一种可以实现的愿景。

多么的恬不知耻啊！预备学科想要成为超高校级的希望什么的！真是忍不住让人发笑呢。

然而却不能小瞧了日向君呢，毕竟日向君的梦想也不是无中生有，虽然脑子空空，但是身体却被校方认可成为超高校级的希望的容器了呢。

 

 

自己和日向君最开始的相遇，是刚入学的几周后，在本科的校园里碰见一个穿着预备学科制服的男生，碰见他的时候，他正在充满期待的望着眼前的带有希望之峰学园校徽的主建筑。原本预备学科的学生是被禁止进入本科的校园的，不会是什么可疑分子吧。正在这么想着的时候，那个预备学科的男生发现自己被盯着看，有些慌张的想要走开，却被狛枝叫住。

“喂、等一下。”

“……什么事。”预备学科的男生听到自己被叫住，无奈的转身望向狛枝。而狛枝也趁机端详着对方的外貌。

 

想要走开却被自己叫住的预备学科男生的身高和自己差不多，干净利落的短发、棕色的圆眼睛，预备学科的制服被整齐的穿在身上。感觉是个认真的男生，和给人第一印象的认真的反差，被自己叫住而有些狼狈的他的表情像是个和父母说好写作业，却被偷偷抓住在看漫画书的男孩子。

……有点可爱呢。

不，重点不是这个。

狛枝本能的察觉到，这个人，似乎和自己很像。

他似乎也对这个希望之峰学园有所憧憬。

 

“我不是侵入者！是经过学校的许可才进来的！”

似乎被盯的受不了了，预备学科的男生抢先开口。

“……你叫什么名字。”狛枝对男生产生了兴趣，问道。

“所以说我不是可疑分子……”似乎以为自己想要知道他的名字是要向校方报告，预备学科的男生慌张的解释道。

“那个啊，预备学科的人都不会好好的回答问题吗，我是在问你叫什么名字。”狛枝再次重复。

“……日向创。”预备学科的男生有些放弃的说出了自己的名字。

“预备学科的日向君…是吗。”狛枝笑了笑。

“先不论你是怎么进入的本科的校园。呐，日向君，你从刚才开始就一直在盯着那栋建筑上希望之峰学园的校徽看吧？怎么？对希望之峰学园的有所憧憬吗？”

“诶？那个……是……”似乎没想到自己会问出这种问题，对方不知道如何回答。

“预备学科的人连好好的回答别人问题的能力都没有吗。”看到日向犹豫着选择措辞，狛枝有些不耐烦。而被自己的发言刺激到的日向，变得有些恼怒，快速的回答了自己的提问。

“那个啊，从刚才开始就预备学科预备学科的，我有好好告诉过你告诉过我的名字吧？确实我是因为对希望之峰学园的憧憬而来到这里的，但是！我个人对希望之峰学园的态度和刚刚遇见的你没有关系吧！”日向君生气的一口气说完这一长串的话，这个家伙的才能是什么，超高校级的脑子有问题吗。

 

…………………………

什么嘛这个男孩子，竟然生气了，怎么性格这么有趣。

狛枝忍不住笑了出来，似乎以为自己的被嘲笑，因为羞愤、日向的耳朵变红了。

“啊哈哈、不用对我这种垃圾的话这么认真哦。别生气、我没有恶意哦。来试着用深呼吸平静下来如何？日向君，抱歉刚才叫住你呢，实际上我对你很感兴趣，感觉我们很像呢！都对着希望之峰学园抱有憧憬。但是像我这种垃圾只能成为希望的垫脚石罢了。”狛枝解释道。

“……那个啊，如果把我叫住就是为了说这种无聊的话，那请让我离开吧。”日向满头黑线的看着眼前这个莫名其妙的人，决定走开。这时候，忽然一个东西从旁边的树林里刷拉一下跳出来，是澪田。

“呀吼~凪斗酱~！你在和别人聊天什么的真是罕见呢~！莫非是lovelove的预兆吗~！呐呐呐能介绍一下吗~！”澪田拉住了日向。

“只是刚刚认识的某个预备学科而已，没有必要让澪田桑挂心呢。”看着突然冒出来的澪田，狛枝笑着回话，却发现澪田没有在听自己讲话，而是缠着日向。

“你好~！我是澪田唯吹！澪田唯吹的澪，澪田唯吹的田，澪田唯吹的唯以及澪田唯吹的吹！是凪斗酱的同学哟~！你叫创酱？你和凪斗酱是什么关系呀~是亲友吗~或者是更深一步的关系呢~！呐呐告诉唯吹嘛~！”

………………………………

后来不知为何，经常能在学校之外的路上遇见日向，而班上的同学莫名也和日向熟络了起来。日向成为了班上的人气者。也经常参与班上的活动，还经常找自己谈话，狛枝曾以为身为预备学科的日向难得碰上本科，于是刻意讨好大家，然而这么问了日向后却被否定了，对会话本身不反感的的狛枝也曾经和日向讨论过关于自己的幸运的才能的问题。不知不觉，在数次接触中，狛枝对日向产生了淡淡的恋心。

至于为什么预备学科的日向君能够在那个时候进入本科，狛枝也做了调查。在狛枝喜欢上日向后，第一次去日向的家里玩时，狛枝兴奋的环顾日向的房间，发现了一个带锁的抽屉。在日向去准备蛋糕和饮料的时候，狛枝稍微摆弄了锁，锁自动弹开了，抽屉里放着一份计划的介绍书，内容简单地说，是希望之峰学园选一个预备学科的学生当成实验台，通过实施脑部手术的方式来让毫无才能的预备学科获得复数的超高校级的才能的计划。

原来如此啊，日向君，想要通过这种手段获得才能，自身成为希望吗。

嘛，虽然完全不可能的就是了，就算是希望之峰学园这种希望的象征的地方，也不可能违背规则，将没有才能的人变为有才能的人的。要说为什么的话，因为这就是这个世界的运转定律啊！日向君为什么还不明白呢。狛枝边叹息，边往后翻，发现了一张同意书。

狛枝大致的浏览了条款。果然，因为是风险极大的手术，所有条款都是在声明希望之峰学园不对手术的所产生的后果负任何责任，当然啦，因为这是标准的人体实验呢！日向君也没有签字，还算是比较明智呢。真是，自己往常再怎么强调预备学科不能够成为希望，日向君还是不死心的样子，果然还是要再好好的给日向君上一课，让他彻底了解自己不能成为希望这件事呢。但是直接挑明的话，大约会激起日向君的逆反心理获得反效果。总之，先不告诉日向君自己知道他要接受计划这件事。计划书上的时间早就过期了，也不用担心日向君瞒着自己去接受这种计划。那么先维持原状，等改日找机会，亲自教给日向君吧。他和自己一样，永远是希望的垫脚石这种事。

看来那次日向君是被邀请到本科参加关于这个计划相关的会谈或者接受检查吧。

狛枝把文件放回原位，锁上抽屉重新坐回原来的位置。

————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

 

 

“哟——怎么了冬彦酱——这么紧张呢——”上课之前，澪田注意到了有些局促不安的九头龙。

“……没什么，别管我。”九头龙整理了衣衫，眼神朝大屏幕的方向飘过去，澪田也看了看大屏幕，像是想起来什么一样，好奇的问道。

“诶——难道是因为会出现在直播而让冬彦酱感到紧张了吗？”

“所以说没事！”九头龙极力掩饰，但是神情明显动摇了。

“诶——难道是有认识的人在大屏幕上会看到冬彦酱所以害羞了吗！”

“诶，九头龙在预备学科有认识的人吗？”小泉听到澪田的话，也加入了讨论。

“啊啊——是我家的妹妹，说他们班今天会看我们班的直播！”像是放弃一般的，九头龙说道。

“我在预备学科的一个好友也说今天会看我们班的直播呢。”小泉笑着说。

“不过听说预备学科的大多数班级都是选的A班呢，也是，毕竟那个班有国民级的偶像在。”

“不知道日向他们班今天会看哪个直播呢。”左右田说。

“对啊对啊，唯吹也好奇呢——”澪田兴奋地挥手。

“日向那家伙，说起来，似乎和我妹妹在一个班啊。”九头龙思考着回答。

“诶——那也就是说创酱今天会看看到我们是吗——好耶——唯吹要和创酱say hi——！”

“诶——哥哥今天也会看直播啊——要不要为他特别准备一些惊喜呢。”西园寺捂着嘴偷笑。

“日、日向桑会看我们班的表演吗——”罪木有点惊慌的说道。

“对啊，你表演一个海龟产卵吧，母猪。”

“好好好好、好的——我会努力的！”罪木带着哭腔回答道。

“什么嘛，日向那家伙今天看我们班的直播啊，昨天中午见到他也不说一声。”左右田挠头说道。

 

“大概是想要特别保密吧。”

“嗯哼哼哼，本来还想特别为日向君展示一下私藏的厨艺，既然这样， 就私下再为他展示好了。”花村坏笑。

 

“呀大家，一早就讨论的这么热烈，真是希望的早晨呢！”狛枝满身是灰的笑着走了进来。

“呜哇，狛枝，你去干嘛了。”左右田问道。

“哈哈哈哈，只是走在上学的路上摔了一跤，不是值得大家注意的事情哦，比起这个，大家刚才在讨论什么呢？”

“预备学科的直播啊，据说日向今天会看我们班。”左右田回答。

“…………………………欸”听到这个消息，狛枝愣了几秒随即笑容满面的问道。

“左右田君、你是怎么知道的。”

“别用那么吓人的表情看我啊！九头龙今天说她妹妹在的班今天会看我们的班的直播，日向和她在一个班吧！”

“………………噢？”

“都说了是真的了！再说没告诉你的是日向我又不是我！别冲我发脾气啊！对吧！九头龙！”左右田已经开始眼带泪花向九头龙求助了。

“啊，是那样的。狛枝，日向谁也没告诉，他应该有自己的打算、你别怪日向啊。”九头龙回答道。

“…啊哈，既然九头龙君都这么说了，那就先不管预备学科的事情了。快上课了，我先回座位了。”狛枝笑着走到了自己的位置上。

 

日向在这之后绝对不会被放过的……

九头龙凭借身为超高校级的极道的经验，无奈的旁边这个笑容满面却浑身散发出盯上猎物般浑身散发着危险气息的男人。

 

————————————————————————————————————————

 

“日向君、怎么了，脸色这么差？”狛枝放学后碰到了日向，日向的脸色看起来十分的疲惫。

“今天班上发生了许多事……”日向无力地说道。

“…日向君、今天你看的是我们班的直播吧。”狛枝直接挑明。

“是啊、一开始还很好，后来有同学因为直播而吵起来了，班主任赶来制止了两人，关掉了直播，之后大家开始上自习……诶？你怎么知道的的？”

“九头龙君的妹妹和小泉桑在预备学科的朋友不是在你们班吗、吵起来的也是她们两个人吧。”狛枝问道。

“是啊、九头龙的妹妹在直播的时候说了一句关于小泉的不好的话、佐藤拍桌子站起来让她把这句话收回去。但她态度强硬的拒绝了，两个人吵了起来。还差点要动手。因为这件事、我们班上直播要暂停一段时间呢。”日向有些遗憾的说道。

“九头龙的妹妹说的那句话，是在小泉桑告诉九头龙君今天他负责的大扫除的范围的时候吧？”狛枝继续确认。

“诶、是那样没错。”日向回答。

“九头龙君的妹妹之前见过呢，我因为不小心多看了几眼就被妹妹桑拽住了领子问看什么看，后来妹妹桑被九头龙君劝住了。当时感觉小指会保不住呢，该说不愧是超高校级的极道的妹妹嘛、魄力不是一点半点呢！”狛枝用轻松的语气回想道。

“嘛、九头龙的妹妹还有佐藤、以及小泉似乎之前是一个摄影部的、所以互相认识呢。”日向也补充道。

“诶~那种事情还是第一次听说呢。顺便日向君、为什么昨天没告诉我今天会看我们班的直播呢？”狛枝笑着看向了日向，日向本能的察觉到了不妙。

“这个——是想要给你一个惊喜啊！啊哈哈哈”狛枝忽然转换的话题和语气让日向内心暗暗叫苦。

“日向君、真是不会撒谎呢。肯定是想看我平常上课时是什么样子才选择不告诉我的吧？虽然日向君这么想我也不是不能接受，但是这种心思不觉得有点像偷拍狂吗？在暗地里观察别人的一举一动，真是没想到日向君有这种癖好呢。”狛枝故意叹气。

“我道歉还不行吗！如果告诉了你肯定又会做什么奇怪的举动吧！话说你今天在大扫除的时候是知道了我会看所以会一直看直播摄像头吧？先说在前头，班上的女生下课都纷纷议论你哦，意外的本科帅哥什么的。”日向认命的交代了实情。

“哈哈、是吗。那日向君怎么看的？”狛枝看向日向。

“怎么看……”日向别过脸。

平时约会和狛枝外出都是看电影或者去图书馆和公园，或者去狛枝家里。能看到狛枝打扫卫生的机会还是很少的，看着狛枝认真的扫地的场景，不知为何让日向莫名想笑，大约是感觉到这种体力的劳动和日常印象中的狛枝气场不和的关系吧。明明没有锻炼的习惯，因为爱好做家务所以才做那种事情的时候意外的有体力吗。日向想到这里、脸有些红。

“脸红了呢，日向君。难道是因为在直播上看到我干消耗体力的劳动，所以想到另外的地方去了吗？联想力真丰富呢。”狛枝仿佛看穿了日向的想法，笑着说道。

“……没办法吧！要不然哪里来的体力啊！你又没有锻炼的习惯！”日向君脸红着辩驳。

“日向君，你知道吗，其实那件事做多了也可以称得上是锻炼的一种呢。是因为和日向君做的次数符合锻炼的规律吗、感觉体能也得到了增长呢。今天在大扫除完成后也没有以前那么累，真是要感谢日向君呢！呐日向君、今天要来我家吗？”狛枝邀请日向。

“你还有体力啊。”日向吐槽。

“诶、是哪位偷窥狂先生瞒住自己的恋人……”

“啊啊啊我知道了！”日向放弃了。

“哈哈哈、今晚有没有体力日向君可以亲身体验一下呢。那么日向君、我们去吃晚饭吧。”

“好……”

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

 

“呐狛枝、假如我有机会进入本科、和大家一起上课，你会怎么想？”事情完了以后，日向懒散的躺在床上和狛枝说着枕边话。

“嗯……应该会很开心吧，能和恋人多了更多的相处时间之类的。不过很遗憾不能实现呢，因为日向君是预备学科。”狛枝说道。

“……实际上今天，九头龙的妹妹和佐藤之所以吵起来，是因为预备学科的进入本科的事情。”日向看向了墙，抛出了话题。

“嗯？怎么忽然说到那个？”狛枝疑惑。

“实际上，现在有一种流言在预备学科很流行呢，本科下学期会开放专门对预备学科的补录名额之类的。”日向说完话，转过身，看着狛枝，似乎在等待他的反应。

“日向君、那个啊，首先，我在本科没有听到过这种消息。其次，已经说过很多遍了吧？没有才能的人是不可能进入本科的。”狛枝的语气有点不悦。

“那种看法，如果在九头龙的妹妹面前说了，会被解决的哦。”看到了狛枝的反应，日向并没有反驳，闭上眼，似乎有些倦怠，把枕头往下挪了挪躺了上去。

“为什么会突然问这个？因为今天的直播？”狛枝看着日向问道。

“嗯……在屏幕上看着平常看不到的大家，会很想要参与到那种日常中去呢。”日向像是梦呓般喃喃说。

“那是不可能的吧？日向君、你对现在这种生活有什么不满吗。”狛枝皱眉，认真的问。

“也不是不满…能和喜欢的家伙在一起，和大家的关系也不错。可是我是因为憧憬希望之峰学园才决定进入预备学科的，怎么说，和超高校级的大家接触久了，还是有些不甘心呢。你看、你也是超高校级的幸运。”日向抬眼，微笑着看着狛枝。

“嘛，日向君的心情也不是不能理解呢。能够见证代表了希望的超高校级的大家十分令人心动不是嘛！不过也不用丧气哦，我这种垃圾是无法和超高校级的大家相提并论的，日向君也是哦。我们都是希望的垫脚石呢。”狛枝也微笑着回应了日向的话。

啊啊、又来了这种说法。日向不想接话，用枕头蒙住了自己的脸。

“所以说日向君，现在的这种位置很合适你不是吗。和垃圾的我交往，能够站在真正闪闪发光的希望的大家的身边，是多么光荣的事情啊。”狛枝搂住了日向的腰。

“不过最近生活过于平静，虽然和日向君在一起的时间也不坏，但是果然想要发生点什么呢，如果能够见证最终的希望的话！做什么我都愿意哟！呼呼、因为和预备学科的日向君一起度过平淡的时光而不能见证希望什么的、从某种意义上来讲也真是不幸呢！”

“嘛、你这种最喜欢希望的混蛋到时候如果有机会，大约会毫不犹豫的为了希望送死吧。”日向把枕头从脸上拿开。

“那种事情乐意之至哟？啊，不过不是说和日向君一起度过的时间不好呢。对日向君告白后收到的情人节回礼，以及一起出行时拍的照片都有好好的保存着呢。话说回来日向君，那次白色情人节的回礼，为什么会送戒指呢？难道是想求婚吗？”

“别想太多啊，我们才高中吧，你不是喜欢那枚戒指吗，于是干脆买来给你了。”

“日向君。说起来，第一次见你的时候是在本科呢。之后也没问你理由，但果然是潜入吧？还是说有什么其他的秘密瞒着我？”狛枝看着日向。

“……是潜入好了吧！真是，明天上课，我先睡觉了。晚安。”日向起身关了灯，盖上了被子。

狛枝在关灯后适应了光线，又看了日向一会，笑了笑，也闭眼睡下了。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

日向坐在座位上，震惊的听着老师传达过来的消息。

 

 

一周之内，九头龙和佐藤都遇害了。

 

怎么会……

九头龙和佐藤是日向的同班同学，九头龙是狛枝班上“超高校级的黑道”的九头龙冬彦的妹妹，佐藤是小泉初中时摄影部的好友，小泉经常来预备学科找她吃午餐，放学后也会一起回家。

 

之前听到九头龙遇害是外部的可疑人员所为，听狛枝说，身为哥哥的九头龙整个人散着靠近者死的低气压，警方那边没有进展，九头龙组也在私下追查犯人。然而没想到，两天后，同班的佐藤也去世了，作为她的好友，小泉会很伤心吧。

连续一周两名预备学科生被杀，有不少同学和家长向学校抗议要求加强安保，学校答应了，然而本科那边增加的安保人员要比预备学科这边多得多。这更加的引起了预备学科的学生的不满。已经有不少同学想要开始组织罢课表示抗议了。

比起那些，日向君在对案件本身痛心的同时，却更多的察觉出了疑惑。

有同学问老师案件的进展，老师却说让大家先以学习为重，不要随便接受媒体的采访。

就算是外界的可疑人员进入学校，事情也显得太蹊跷了。

第一起案件发生时就已经被媒体广泛报道了，这个学校已经成为了媒体瞩目的焦点。而在这个时候顶风作案什么的，那个可疑分子也太张狂了吧。

而且这两起毫无关联的表象之下，其实是有着共同点的。

在那次直播争吵的一周后，九头龙就死掉了，佐藤也被杀了。日向曾隐隐听到风声，说两人被杀的手法极像，但是目前并没有任何照片流传出来。

更加重要的是，老师知道九头龙和佐藤的不和，然而警方在案件发生之后却没有传唤班上的同学来获取线索，这证明老师没有向警方提供这一个信息，只是想尽快把事件压下去，而班上的同学也都是除了要求学校加强安保外，对这起事件本身并没有多大关注。

要去主动向警方提供九头龙和佐藤关系的线索吗，放学后，日向走出学校，看着校门口闪烁着警灯的警车和警方，准备走过去，却被拦住了，一看，是蹲守在校门外等待学生放学的记者。

因为本科戒备森严，安保相对松懈的预备学科的大门外这几天天天有记者在蹲点，看到有穿着预备学科的校服的学生出来就会拦住问问题。

 

“同学，你是预备学科的学生吗，请问你对这起事件怎么看？”采访者把话筒递给了日向，看到有接受采访的学生，其他的记者见状也纷纷围了上来，日向被摄像机和话筒包围了。

“你作为预备学科的学生有没有什么察觉到什么呢？”

“两个被害者听说之前是同一个初中的摄影部的人，还是同班同学，会不会她们的被害会不会与之有所关联呢！”

 

这些问题我还想知道呢。

日向被媒体围到头晕眼花。

 

“同学，你刚才是看见警车后朝警车的方向走过去的，是不是有什么重要的线索要提供给警方呢？”有个媒体突然问道。

 

“这个……”突然被问到核心，日向有些动摇。

 

“是这样吗？！果然是有什么隐情？是希望之峰学园内部的预备学科和本科的对立吗？你身为预备学科的学生，对本科是怎么看的？听说预备学科有部分学生已经开始组织罢课来抗议本科和预备学科之间安保强度的差别对待问题，果然还是有什么不满吗？”媒体一看抓到了重点，便开始猛烈的提问。

 

“喂，那边，不许采访学生——”终于，安保看见日向被围住，跑了过来，驱散了记者，并训斥日向道。

“你们班的老师没有告诉你不能随便接受记者的采访吗！”

“啊，对不起…”

“现在的事件学校和警方都在调查之中，作为学生随便发言只会破坏学校的名声！”

“……学校的名声比起事件的真相更加重要吗。”日向不喜欢这个安保人员教训自己的语气和所说的话，顶嘴道。

“小子、你叫什么名字、哪个班的？”安保用威胁的语气说道，日向不答话，只是瞪着他，正在两人僵持的时候，忽然听见有人在喊自己，是狛枝。

“呀，铃木君，让我等这么久呢，老师在等你哦，快点走吧。”狛枝走过来，自然地拽着日向君的衣袖准备拉他离开。

“喂、等等！”安保还想试图拦住二人，但是看见狛枝本科的校服又有些犹豫，狛枝没有理会安保，直接拉到日向走了很远之后放开了日向。

“……铃木君是谁。”感激于狛枝的解围的却又不好意思道谢日向，找了个槽点开启了话题。

“嘛，铃木君这种大众的姓氏，在预备学科中不好被找到吧。”狛枝笑着说。

“那个，谢谢你帮我解围了，狛枝。”日向道谢。

“没什么，虽然不是老师，但是我确实找日向君有事情。”

“什么事？”日向问道。

“日向君，你刚才朝警车走去，是不是有什么线索？”狛枝看着日向。

“也算不上线索，只是因为死去的两个人的关系导致案件可能还有别的可能性这点，想要告诉警方而已。”日向说。

“那两个人，是日向君的同班同学是吗？”

“对、在九头龙被杀的一周前，佐藤和她发生过矛盾。”

“哦？所以日向君怀疑是案件的发生的原因是因为吵架怀恨在心而导致的报复？”狛枝问道。

“那倒也不是……毕竟我只知道一点事件的情况。呐狛枝，果然还是应该把这个事情给警方说明吧？”日向犹疑着想要向恋人寻求支持，狛枝不回答，把手放在下巴上，眼睛看着地面，似乎在思考着什么，忽然眼前一亮，把手伸开兴奋的对日向说。

“…日向君，让我们来调查这起事件吧。”

“诶？！”面对狛枝的提议，日向显得分外惊讶。

“我们是学生吧？这起事件还是交给专业的警方比较好吧。”日向说道。

“真是外行呢，日向君。如果给警方提供了错误的线索，导致警方调查到错误的方向，责任可全都在日向君头上啊。”

“……”

“而且我们是学生吧？比起警方，说不定能够更好地搜集信息询问证人呢，就好像福尔摩斯的侦探小队！而且你在预备学科我在本科，也可以互相交换线索，说不定能对事情的全貌有更深的了解呢！”

“可是……”

“日向君，你也知道死掉的两个人是九头龙君和小泉桑的认识的人吧？小泉桑现在整天以泪洗面，九头龙君虽然没有表现出来，但是心情也是相当的不好。然而现在却连真相都不知道，我想至少为了他们查明事情的真相呢！日向君呢？你也是想要知道事情的真相吧？我们合作如何呢？”

日向陷入了沉思，狛枝说的有道理，自己在预备学科无法进入本科，而小泉和九头龙可能知道什么线索，作为他们同班同学的狛枝也是察觉到了什么端倪才来找自己的吧。校方现在的态度是想把整个事情压下去，可能也不会积极地给警方提供线索。死去的是自己的同学，小泉和九头龙他们也因为事情而悲伤，因此，和狛枝联手可能是个好的选择。

“呐日向君，我也不是空着手厚颜无耻的来邀请你合作的，这个本子里有事先做过的一些背景调查，怎么样，如果你答应合作的话，可以给你看哟。”狛枝继续邀请日向。

“好了好了我知道了！答应你就行了吧！”

“太棒了日向君！那么我们明天去询问证人吧。”狛枝兴奋地说着。

“诶？你找到证人了？”

“嗯，在这之前我做过一些调查呢。案件发生的现场已经被清理，被害者的遗体也被带走了，日向君如果想看案件发生的现场的资料的话，都在这个本子里面哟。”狛枝把本子递给日向，日向打开，是头上流血痛苦倒地的佐藤和九头龙的死状的照片，日向猛地合上本子，惊魂未定的问狛枝。

“这些照片你是从哪得到的！”

“在第二次案件发生后想要去大楼勘察现场，但是却看见被害人的尸体被运走了。正在感到不幸的时候。发现地上掉落了一个本子，捡起来打开看，原来是负责这两起案件的警官的记录的关于这两起案件相关的信息，连照片都有，真是幸运呢！日向君，那么这个本子先放在你那里，明天放学在本科的校门口见哦。”狛枝挥手和日向告别。

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

晚上，日向坐在书桌前打开本子，看起了整个案件的介绍和狛枝搜集的证据。

 

第一起案件，受害者死在了二楼的音乐室的靠近窗户的墙边，尸检结果是头部受到了重击后即死。受害者旁边的窗户被打破了，水槽倒在一边，沙子撒的满地都是。凶器应该没有被凶手留在现场，因为现场并没有沾着血的东西。

第二期案件发生在某个教室的角落，被害者的死状和第一次案件的相同，但是凶器被放在了现场，是沾了血的金属球棒。

证据整理的很详细，除了现场的照片，还有两次案件的手段对比的异同，日向在本子上看到了狛枝的字迹，是他的一些推测。在警方的记录上写字，看来是不打算还回去了呢。日向在内心吐槽道。不过应该说幸好狛枝捡到了警方的记录吗，思路很快就理顺了，日向敲定了几处疑点，准备明天和狛枝讨论。

 

人证？是那个发现尸体的勤杂工吗。虽然从手册上看，清洁工是第一发现者，但是警方的调查已经很详细了，去问目击者又有什么用呢。

 

 

第二天，日向走了过来，却发现狛枝竟然和小泉和西园寺在一起。狛枝看到日向前来，笑着招了招手。

“话题我都已经和日向君说了，我们换个隐蔽的地方吧。”看到全员到齐，狛枝笑着说。

 

“………………”来到了一处安静无人的地方，四人相对无言。小泉明显憔悴了许多，眼底也有了黑眼圈，和平时朝气十足的她不同，她没有对上日向的眼睛，而是盯着地面看。

“呐哥哥，听说你要查明真凶让小泉姐开心，是真的吗。”西园寺忽然凌厉的问道。

“哈？”日向不明所以。

“是的哟西园寺桑！日向君其实想和佐藤桑调查那个事件、但是不知道为什么被佐藤桑拒绝了呢。佐藤桑后来也死掉了，日向君因为没能挽救佐藤桑的生命而感到悲伤，所以想要自己调查而还给佐藤桑一个公道。”

“日向、你真的是那么想的吗。”小泉突然抬头看着日向，问道。

“啊、啊……”不知道狛枝为什么突然这么说的日向，暂时先点头配合。

“这件事情你们最好不要再管了……”小泉犹豫着说。

“那个啊，小泉桑，其实在清洁工发现尸体之前，你和西园寺桑还有罪木桑以及澪田桑早就看到了现场对吧？那时候到底发生了什么呢？”狛枝忽然插话道。

“你这家伙，是想威胁小泉姐吗！”西园寺冲狛枝说。

“哈哈、像我这种垃圾怎么可能威胁到有出色的超高校级的才能的小泉桑呢！只是不小心在某天课间你们商量的时候听到了而已。如果把实况告诉我们，我们也会帮忙保密的。毕竟作为普通的学生，捅到警方那里是很麻烦的不是吗。而且小泉桑也想要知道自己好友被杀的真相吧？其实据日向君调查，这两起案件是有所关联的。所以小泉桑，你的提供的线索说不定能够成为解开案件的关键的钥匙呢！怎么样！”

“喂、狛枝、别太”日向看到狛枝不断的向小泉施加压力，想要提醒他小泉现在的精神可能受不了，小泉却忽然开口了。

“我知道了，会告诉你们当时我知道的全部情况，但是日向君，答应我一点，如果察觉到继续调查有危险就立刻收手，不要再过分深入了。”

“好。”日向答应，小泉松了一口气，开始讲述。

“九头龙的妹妹被清洁工发现死亡的前一天，我们确实是看到了。当时我们在案件发生的大楼的一楼的玄关大厅处等罪木，后来罪木来了，但是佐藤还没来，说是校园泳装找不到了。在等佐藤的时候，我们听见玻璃碎裂的声音，是从二楼传来的。于是我们四个去二楼查看，在二楼的音乐室门口发现了佐藤，她说她也听见了玻璃碎裂的声音，是从音乐室里传出来的。想要开门进去查看，却发现音乐室上了锁。由于音乐室的门在外面只能用职员室的钥匙打开，于是我去职员室借钥匙，当时学校放学，职员室没有人，借了钥匙回来，开门一看，是九头龙的妹妹倒在了地上，窗户被打破了，地上满是沙子，水槽也倒落在旁边。如果那个时候报案就会作为第一目击者被警方传唤，于是我们没有报案，而是锁上了音乐室的门，把钥匙还了回去，装作什么事也没发生。然后第二天，清洁工发现了尸体。这件事，果然是校外人员可疑人员做的吧？因为当时佐藤的泳装也不见了。”

“…小泉桑，谢谢你的合作，另外想问一下，你有没有拍当时的照片呢？因为现场被清理了，看不到原来的现场，只凭叙述，调查还是很麻烦的呢。”听完小泉的叙述，狛枝问道。

“……当时因为太害怕，所以没有拍呢。”小泉低着头说。

“那小泉桑，你最后见佐藤桑是在什么时候？”狛枝继续问道。

“…在那天见到的最后一面，后来就听说……她死掉了。”

“……是吗，那谢谢小泉桑的合作了！日向君，可要加油调查啊，之后有什么新进展会告诉小泉桑的！那么，日向君，我们走吧。”

“……小泉，节哀顺变，我会努力去查明真相，让佐藤和九头龙在地下能够安息的！”日向坚定地说，但是不知道为什么，在说到查明真相的时候，似乎看到小泉的肩膀抖了一下。

 

 

 

“那么接下来是去问九头龙吗？”走在路上，日向问狛枝。

“嘛，虽然是个好提议，但可惜行不通呢。我之前去过问九头龙君有没有什么线索，结果被说道‘这是九头龙组的事情，敢插手杀了你’，实在是不敢继续问话呢。”狛枝耸耸肩。

“诶……那我们现在去哪里？讨论线索吗？”日向问道。

“嘛，有时候不能从人那里问出来的东西，说不定可以意外的从别处知道答案呢！”

“哦？去哪里？”日向不明所以。

“跟我走吧，日向君。”狛枝冲日向神秘的一笑。

 

 

 

 

‘别处’就是监控室啊……

日向无语的看着狛枝操作着仪器，将录像倒回去。

“在九头龙君那里碰壁后就来了这里，想着会不会有什么线索，没想到有意外收获呢。日向君，你看这个。”狛枝停止了倒带，某个监控屏上出现了小泉和佐藤的身影。由于摄像头距离的问题，小泉和佐藤说了什么日向并不能听见，只看见小泉递给佐藤一张照片，而佐藤看见照片之后明显情绪激动起来。小泉安慰她，之后两人分开了。

“这是……”日向问道。

“这是九头龙桑死后第二天在校园某处偏僻的角落拍到的画面哦，日向君。”

“那也就是说，小泉刚才说的见佐藤的最后一面是在……”日向不敢相信。

“是在说谎呢。至于为什么说谎，这张照片看来是关键呢。日向君，还有一处录像想要让你看一下。”狛枝说着，调出了另一处录像。

 

在一处倒垃圾的地方，佐藤跑了过来，看了看周围，然后把一张照片扔在这里跑走了。而之后，九头龙过来捡起了照片，表情很是激动，捏着照片，瞪着佐藤跑走的方向。

“这是？”

“这是上段视频之后的录像哦，佐藤桑跑到这里把照片扔掉了，结果被九头龙君捡了起来呢。”

“那这张照片……”日向思索道。

呐日向君，我们去案发现场的那栋大楼看一下吧。

“诶？可是你不说现场已经被清理了吗？”日向惊讶。

“虽然案发现场被清理了，但其他地方还残留着线索还说不定哦？”

 

 

 

 

“现场确实已经被清理干净了呢。”日向打着手电筒，水槽和沙子都不见了，原本九头龙遗体的位置只有人形的白线。

“是呢，再找找其他什么地方有没有线索吧。”

“好。”

 

 

 

“还是没有线索呢……”日向沮丧的说。

“没办法呢，日向君，我们出去吧。”

“好。”

正在日向和狛枝关上门出来时，忽然发现了走廊的拐角有手电筒的灯光，也听见有脚步声，是巡逻的人员来了。

“狛枝，快点回去，巡逻的人来了！”日向想要躲回音乐室等巡逻的人过去。

“日向君，躲到隔壁教室吧，音乐室会被人检查的。”狛枝悄声说道。

两人躲到了隔壁教室的桌椅后面，盯着走廊的方向听着脚步声走进，在脚步声渐近时，日向忽然想打喷嚏，赶紧用手捂住了鼻子，却不小心出了声。日向听见脚步声有所迟疑，紧接着，巡逻的人进了隔壁的音乐室，日向在心里松了口气，还好没有进音乐室，这时候，忽然瞥见了教室的地面上有花瓶的碎片。

……

直觉告诉日向有些不对劲。

这个教室是备用教室，平常不会有人来，而房间里的窗户都是关着的，也不存在有被风吹落的可能。

“日向君，巡逻的人走了，我们可以出去了。”狛枝小声说。

“呐狛枝，我想去看看那个花瓶。”日向起身，朝花瓶走去。

“花瓶？”狛枝也站了起来，跟在日向后面，打开手电筒。

花瓶原本摆放的桌子上面覆盖着灰尘，留下了一个圆形的印是没怎么有灰尘的地方，日向猜测是原本花瓶摆放的位置。这个教室由于长久不使用，也没人打扫，所以桌椅都积了灰尘。然而只有花瓶原本摆放的位置和花瓶上面没有灰尘，看来是最近有人进出的教室。

 

玻璃的碎片声。

 

 

日向忽然想起了小泉的证言。

 

“狛枝，我拍一张这个花瓶的照片。”日向拿出手机。

“日向君，你觉得这个花瓶和案件有关系？”狛枝问。

“在一定程度上……。狛枝，拍完了。我们走吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

所以证据就是这些，日向君，让我们来梳理看看能不能得出结论吧。

在狛枝的宿舍，狛枝把小泉证言的录音，警方的记录和从监控室拷贝的两段录像以及日向拍的花瓶的碎片的照片都放在了桌子上。

 

“首先，我不觉得这是一件可疑人员所犯下的案件呢。”日向说。

“哈哈，日向君为什么这么想呢？”

“证据，以及小泉的反应，都太可疑了……”日向说。

“那从头开始好了，日向君觉得第一起案件的凶手是谁？”

“……佐藤。”日向说。

“哦？为什么？”狛枝饶有兴趣的问道。

“从小泉的反应那里就开始怀疑了，为什么小泉要撒谎。后来看到了监控，那个照片，虽然在监控中看不清楚，但恐怕内容是花瓶的碎片吧？”日向说道。

“小泉的反应可不能作为决定性的证据呀，日向君。”狛枝说。

“小泉她们在玄关等着，而音乐室的门不用钥匙只能从里面锁住，从外面只能用职员室的钥匙才能打开。而从门口逃跑的话又会遇见等在玄关外的小泉等人，因此凶手只能跳窗。”

“所以呢？”狛枝问。

“这起案件，恐怕在小泉她们听到玻璃碎裂的声音的时候就结束了。佐藤早就杀死了九头龙，然后打破窗户，去职员室取钥匙把门锁上，再把钥匙放回去，在隔壁教室等着四人在玄关大厅集合，再打碎花瓶引起注意就好了。那间教室最近不会有人去过，如果是可疑分子，是不可能专门跑到隔壁教室把花瓶打碎的。”

“精彩的分析呢日向君！但是最关键的，凶器的问题还没有指明呢。”狛枝说。

“是用扎紧成袋子的学校的泳衣填满了沙子击打头部致死的吧。佐藤不是说她的泳衣不见了吗，如果把泳衣和现场的沙子作为凶器，一切就能解释的通了。”

“太棒了！不愧是日向君呢！嘛，和我想的思路差不多呢。”

“你这家伙早就明白的话为什么不说啊！小泉是因为担心我们发现佐藤是凶手所以才撒谎想要掩护她的吧，可是佐藤就算是再怎么恨九头龙，为什么要到杀人的地步啊……还有第二起案件你有思路吗，狛枝？”

“嘛，看到了日向君的精彩的推理后，这里就我来吧。日向君，佐藤桑扔掉的那个照片被九头龙君看到了呢，那个花瓶的碎片的照片可是决定性的证据呢。因此佐藤桑才想要销毁证据吧？而这个最关键的证据却被因为心爱的妹妹的死而疯狂的寻找凶手决心为妹妹报仇的九头龙君看见了，然后，你再想想佐藤被杀的手法和九头龙君身份背景，是不是能找到什么线索呢？”

“报仇？”日向疑惑。

“嗯，因为九头龙君家里的背景是极道中的极道九头龙组呢，作为继承人被被养育的他，从小就被教育以牙还牙，以血还血了吧？更何况这次是亲妹妹被人给杀了，身负着超高校级的极道的才能的他，更会以自己的方式解决问题、为妹妹报仇了吧？”

 

听到了狛枝的发言，日向君陷入了沉思，想要把刚才狛枝的发言在脑海中串起来。

 

 

九头龙是极道。

极道被教导的法则是以牙还牙以血还血……

九头龙看到了作为证据的关键的照片，得知了杀害妹妹的凶手是谁。

佐藤的死法……和九头龙一样头部被一击致死，还有作为凶器留在现场的那个金属球棒。

 

 

“九、九头龙是最终的凶手……”日向在狛枝的宿舍，不可置信的得出了结论。

 

“虽然很遗憾，看来结果就是这样了。”狛枝也在沉默许久后，赞同了日向的结论。

“这、这……”日向仍然不敢相信。

“结果让人震惊呢日向君，不过因此，整个案件现在都完结了。”狛枝开始收拾桌子上的照片和被害人的资料。

“……！ 我去找九头龙一趟！”起身，刚想走出门，却被狛枝拉住了手臂。

“日向君，你去找九头龙君干嘛呢？”

“当然是问他怎么回事啊！可恶！放开我！狛枝！”日向拼命挣扎道。

“日向君，虽然也不是不能理解你的心情，但是稍微冷静点行吗？”狛枝丝毫没有放手的意思。

“在没有听到他本人的话之前，这种结局我不能接受！！！什么啊！！！杀人 唔！”日向仍然不放弃挣扎，因为情绪激动眼角飙出了泪花。而看到情绪激动到自己快要不能控制的日向，狛枝直接把日向拽过来，一手揽住他的腰，一手按住他的头，吻了下去。日向正在生气到头晕目眩之时，忽然感觉狛枝的脸在自己的眼前无限放大，嘴上贴住了什么冰凉的柔软的东西，身体也因为一时不明白发生了什么而僵硬，接着，有什么柔软的东西撬开了自己嘴进入口腔温柔的搅动。因为感觉太过舒服，原本脑中的火焰也化成了温柔的海水。

能得到来自狛枝的主动地亲吻，日向自然是开心的。然而这个吻却只能让日向感觉到哀伤。直觉本能的告诉自己，从这个吻开始，有些东西如同随重力跌下的破碎了，已经回不去了。

 

过了许久，狛枝终于放开了自己。脚下已经软了的日向被狛枝扶起坐到了椅子上。日向平稳着因为接吻时间过长而不稳的呼吸，内心忽然有股巨大的悲伤席卷而来，这是在为谁而哀悼吗，日向不能控制自己的流下了泪，看着眼前面容模糊的狛枝。

 

“狛枝、你就那么不想让我去吗。”

 

“日向君，难道你想找九头龙君当面质问他是凶手吗？”狛枝平稳下呼吸，冷静的看着悲伤的日向，继续说道。

“恐怕在你问出口的那刻就会被边谷山桑一击致死了吧？你以为她平常随身携带的只是单纯的练习用的竹刀吗？还是说是想要告诉警方真凶就是九头龙君呢？难道比认为告诉了警方真相九头龙君就会被逮捕吗？估计在你告诉之后不久，九头龙君不仅没有受到你所相信的法律的制裁，反而作为报案人的你有一天在放学路上失踪，被灌水泥沉到东京湾底作为鱼群的饲料再也不能被找到呢。日向君、不要搞错了，九头龙君和我们不是生存在一个世界的人，极道的世界所通用的法则和你所熟悉的现代社会并不一样，他们的世界有他们的常识。虽然因为复仇而杀人在我们看来是不可被饶恕的事情，但是在九头龙君所生存的世界里是从出生开始就被教导的准则。他的动机和手法从极道的角度来看都是符合规矩的，所以九头龙君只是在实践他的正义罢了。因此日向君，能不能别多事呢？嘛，如果你要多管闲事我也不会拦着你哦，到时候每年会专门去东京湾悼念你呢。”

“可是……………狛枝……这是人命啊！”日向无力的坚持道。

“是呢，对于那两位女生的死，我也觉得是非常悲惨的事情。但是她们的死反而让我见证了更加光辉的希望呢！为了掩护好友而将照片销毁的小泉桑。为了给心爱的妹妹复仇而调查案件最终找到真凶，实施了复仇，并成功的躲过了警方的追查。他们行动的动机毫无疑问是为了希望呢！不过很可惜，小泉桑的希望输给了九头龙君的希望呢，她的行动虽然瞒过了警方，但是却没有逃过为了妹妹而一心追凶的九头龙君的眼睛呢！真是太棒了！能够看到希望和希望之间互相对撞最后胜出的故事呢！不愧是拥有超高校级的才能的人！”狛枝继续说着，情绪有些高昂。

“……你是想说预备学科的死是让你看到本科的希望的垫脚石吗。”日向君近乎绝望的最后一次确认道。

“这么说也可以哟？啊哈、难道这句话戳到了同为预备学科的日向君的伤处了吗？我并没有恶意哟！相反的，这是夸赞呢！作为希望的垫脚石而死是一件无上光荣的事呢！如果需要的话我也会毫不犹豫为了希望去死呢！虽然像我这种垃圾不会被给予那种机会就是了。毕竟能够实现希望的只有充满了才能的超高校级的大家，所以作为预备学科，成为希望的垫脚石，已经是他们最大的荣耀了。”狛枝笑着说。

“……狛枝，你的观点到现在都还没变呢。”日向闭上了眼睛。

“诶？日向君和我从认识开始似乎就没有变过观点吧？虽然不知道要我重复多少遍，有才能的人类和无才能的人类是从出生开始就划分好的，预备学科始终还是预备学科，不要以为单纯的憧憬和努力就能够进入本科，没有才能的人再怎么努力都不能成为有才能的人呢！这起事件不也是证明了这个结果吗？想要进入本科的预备学科最后都没成为超高校级，和案件相关的预备学科也都死掉了，而最终存活的都是超高校级的大家。日向君，你也亲眼见证了吧！这是世界的本身的进化啊！物竞天择适者生存，有才能的人战胜没有才能的人，强大的希望吞噬弱小的希望，无论未来面对的是多么大的绝望，最后胜利的都只会是希望！还有，关于才能的差别，你在和大家玩的时候也能够察觉到这种差别了吧？一直吃着花村君做的饭而不是你做饭给花村君吃，和小泉桑在一起总是被拍的那一个，就连和最平凡的左右田君一起的时候也在听他滔滔不绝的说着机械的话题吧？日向君，你呢，一直都是被大家的话题带着跑，一直担任倾听者的角色呢。虽然不想否定日向君坚持到现在的努力，但实际的人生就是这样子呢！有能的人类和无能的人类从一出生就被划定了界限，无能的人无论做什么都达不到有能的人的地步呢！”  
看着眼前的陶醉在自我的演讲中的狛枝，日向忽然清醒了，全身的情绪如同打开了浴塞的浴缸中的水般的消失的毫无踪影。原本该有的愤怒，哀伤，渴求，憎恨，都消失无踪。

狛枝原来早就把整起事件都调查清楚了，之所以拉自己过来，只是想要展示给自己预备学科想要拥有才能会落得什么下场，否认自己成为希望的可能而已。

日向也彻底的清楚了，自己在狛枝的眼中，永远无法成为希望这件事情。

“狛枝，其实你早就调查清楚整个事件的真相了是吗。”日向问。

“嗯，也可以这么说呢，不过还有一些细节没有弄清楚，所以拜托日向君真是太好了！”

“…………”自己本来就知道，狛枝就是这种人。

“呐日向君，你也看到了毫无才能的预备学科生追求希望是什么下场了吧。所以还是趁早打消念头吧。作为预备学科从一开始就是无法才能的，还是作为预备学科老老实实的念书，度过平静的校园生活的方式比较适合你哦。嘛，平时也可以作为希望的垫脚石和我一起欣赏超高校级的大家的展现希望的姿态就好了。小泉那边我会替你说明的，预备学科的能力有限什么都查不出来之类的。”

狛枝的话变成了背景音，日向现在的脑中，只剩下一件清楚明白的事。

毫无才能的自己，是无法得到狛枝的尊重和爱意的。

狛枝一直都不曾活在现在，他的眼中只有闪闪发光的希望的未来。那个未来里面，没有自己的容身之处。

狛枝所追求的希望，到底是什么呢。

日向开始了思考。

自己的目的一直是获得能够被认可为超高校级的才能，从小自己也都是在朝着这个方向努力。而狛枝所渴求的是亲眼见证超高校级的希望的诞生，并且一直醉心于实现希望的才能。

换句话说，希望对自己而言是一种期待可以达成的目标，而对狛枝而言是希望能够见证的对象。

然而狛枝所追求的最终最善的希望的价值，却是需要巨量的绝望和痛苦来体现出来的。

如果说希望最终的目标是绝对的善，可是日向却只能看见希望实现前的苍凉的血海冰山。

狛枝能够迎来属于自己的幸福吗。

还是说，他已经放弃追求幸福，而只是徒然的追求着名为希望的幻象之下的荒凉的虚无呢。

自己看不到狛枝所追求的希望的未来。

 

还有大家。

在真实的见证了才能的差距后，日向知道了，没有才能的自己，就算得知了真相，也是无能为力的。

预备学科和本科之间，有能者和无能者之间，实现心愿的人和愿望无法达成的人，隔着一面屏幕和一道校墙，迈向的却是如同平行线般永不相交的未来。

在得知了自己无法前进后，绝望之下的学生们，又会走上什么道路呢。

这样的惨案还会再次发生吗。

 

不行。

自己虽然和狛枝一起见证了终局，也切实的明白了狛枝所说的虽然残忍，却是正确的事实。

但是不去追求是不行的。

仅仅是看着是不行的。

必须要有所行动才行啊。

在冰冷的生死面前，所有美好的祈祷和祝愿都显得那么渺小和无力。

如果只有“力量”能达成自己的心愿的话。

那么无论要自己牺牲什么，付出什么代价，我都在所不惜。

狛枝，你也是一样的吧。

因为习惯了生死，见识过了地狱，所以才会那样极端的信仰希望吧。

因为那样的非日常对你而言是平凡的日常，所以才会那样频繁的提及希望吧。

这种感觉，现在的自己也懂呢，对“希望”抱有强烈的信念这件事。

但是在最后的最后，已经下定决心的自己，稍微放纵一点也是可以的吧。

日向起身走向狛枝，抱住他，闭上眼主动吻了上去。狛枝也环住了日向的腰、回应般的吻着。

“呐狛枝，我想要。”日向在狛枝耳边轻轻的说道。

狛枝笑着看着日向一眼，日向也笑着和他对视着。随即，日向感觉到自己被用温柔的力道推倒压在床上，有冰凉的手抚上了自己的锁骨，解开了自己的服装上的扣子。日向闭起眼睛，一行泪无声的落下。

 

 

 

第二天，看着身边安稳沉睡的狛枝，似乎是睡得很熟的样子，呼吸也是悠长的，在凌乱的散发下露出的纤细的肩颈的线条能看到锁骨，呼吸时长长的睫毛微微颤抖，长相十分干净秀气。

如果时光能这么持续下去就好了。

日向静静地看着狛枝，随即越过狛枝下床，悄悄地拾起了地上的衣物，忽然看见桌子上摆着之前自己送他的希望之峰学园的戒指，笑了。穿戴好后走出了门。天微微亮，清晨的曙光照的日向眼睛刺痛，不禁用手遮挡住了阳光。大街上大多数商店都没开门，街上只有零星的行人。日向走在人行道上，昨晚狛枝的动作意外的轻柔，也没有在身上留下明显的痕迹，真是帮了大忙了。

 

日向在回家的路上，想起了那枚戒指的由来。

 

自己是在某个下雨的午后，因为忘记带伞想要躲雨而进入了纪念品商店，大多数人都跑去了教学楼避雨，所以除了收银员和零星的游客，商店里并没有多少人。

日向进店的瞬间就看到了穿着本科制服正在盯着什么东西看的狛枝，对方也看见了自己，主动打了招呼。

“呀，真是奇遇呢，预备学科的日向君。”狛枝上前搭话道。

“狛枝啊……你也在纪念品商店吗。”

“来避雨呢，日向君不是也以同样的目的来的吗。”

“是啊，也是想看看希望之峰学园的纪念品呢。像这种学校相关的纪念品还是第一次看到，应该说不愧是希望之峰学园吗，纪念品也做得很精致啊。”日向感叹道。

“嘛，喜欢的话可以买回去啊。”狛枝说道。

“诶？”日向惊讶。

“怎么了？”狛枝看向日向。

“不是……还以为你这家伙会说’区区预备学科还妄想希望之峰‘之类的话……”

“没有呢！毕竟买周边也是为学校的建设作出贡献不是嘛！而且用金钱支持希望之峰学园的的建设什么的，作为预备学科的你不是最熟练的吗！”狛枝说。

日向决定无视他的话，随意的看着纪念品，忽然发现狛枝的视线似乎停留在某处，往狛枝的方向看，是印有希望之峰学园标志的戒指。

“狛枝，你喜欢那个吗？”日向问道。

“……啊哈，像我这种垃圾也就只是看看而已！把希望的象征戴在手上这种厚颜无耻的行为我是不会做的呢！”

“喜欢就买吧。毕竟买周边也是为学校的建设作出贡献不是嘛！”日向重复狛枝的话。

“所以说预备学科啊……根本不明白这件纪念品的含义呢！”狛枝有些恨铁不成钢的看着日向。

“怎么？不就是戒指吗？”日向不解。

“呐日向君，在西方的传统中，结婚仪式上，新郎和新娘交换的最重要的证明、你认为是什么。”狛枝问道。

“嗯……戒指啊？但是这和这个纪念品有什么关系？你要和希望结婚吗？嘛、不过也不是没有可能呢！”

“呐日向君，其实结婚典礼中的戒指，不仅仅代表爱意、也有承诺、契约和束缚的含义哟。”狛枝说。

“哦？第一次听说呢。”

“戒指多用贵重金属、比如金或者银做成，将这样贵重的戒指交给对方其实也代表一种的承诺，算是缴纳了保证金呢。嘛，虽然这个纪念品不是用那么贵重的材料做成的，不过印有代表希望的希望之峰学园的标志的话，代表的意义说不定更重大呢！还有、戒指也是一种束缚呢，知道吗，如果戴上戒指，就表示已经属于别人，而不能再答应别人追求呢！”

“懂得真多啊，狛枝，不过作为结婚戒指，戴的手指似乎也是有讲究的，我只记得是无名指……”日向犹豫着说。

“是左手的无名指呢，日向君。顺便问你，你知道为什么戒指会戴在左手上吗？”

“不知道？”日向君不想接话，但感觉不接话会被嘲讽懂得少还不虚心求教，就随便的答应了。却没有听到狛枝接下来的话，只听见脚步声靠近自己，转身一看，狛枝走了过来，左手贴上了自己的胸，右手拉住了自己的左手，脸贴近到能够在对方的眼睛里看见自己因狛枝突然的举动而不知所措的神情。

“你、你干什么！”面对着近距离盯着自己的狛枝，日向有些招架不住的脸红。

“……呐日向君，我现在左手放在的你胸前的部位，你能感受到什么吗。”狛枝认真的问道。

还能有什么……话说这是可以算是性骚扰吧……日向胡乱的想着，闭上眼，感觉自己的心跳变快了。

心跳？

日向睁开眼，感觉到心脏跳动的位置能够感受到狛枝温暖的手。

“心、心脏？”日向说道。

“答对了呢日向君，顺便再告诉你好了，之所以是左手的无名指，是因为在以前人们相信左手”狛枝扣住日向的手指拉起他的左手，“的无名指直接连接心脏，而心脏在以前代表的是永恒的爱和承诺。因此，左手的无名指，在西方也被叫做ring finger。”

狛枝松开了牵着日向的手，也把贴在日向胸上的另一只手拿开，笑着说道。

 

“这些知识要好好记住哦，不然在将来求婚时会因为无知被对方笑的。”

 

“……狛枝，为什么你对这种知识了解的这么详细啊。”日向无语。

“……嘛，偶尔在书上看到的呢。”狛枝说道。之后雨停了，两人分别回到教室，然而狛枝关于戒指的演讲的内容的含义，日向后来才明白。

对于无比重视希望的狛枝而言，印有希望之峰学园标志的戒指，比起自己买、他更希望别人赠与吧。

戒指不仅代表了承诺与束缚，更进一步讲，更代表了同他人的重要的约定与联结。

了解到了这些的日向，在选择白色情人节回礼的时候，又去了一趟希望之峰学园的纪念品商店，将戒指买下。在白色情人节当天，面对着以为自己没有打算回礼而心情不好脸色不佳的狛枝将包装好的礼物递给他，并让他当面打开。看到戒指后，狛枝显得十分惊讶，而后，向日向道谢，那时候的狛枝的微笑，现在回想起来，是日向自认识他之后，见他笑的最开心的一次。

 

“日向君，这是想要把我束缚的意思吗？”狛枝看着日向笑着说。

“嘛，这份礼物的意义，你决定吧，狛枝。”日向回应。

“哈哈哈，真会说呢，日向君。谢谢你、送我这份礼物。被预备学科给予希望的象征什么的，感觉稍微有点复杂呢。”狛枝低头看着礼物，有点脸红的微笑。

“随便你说。”

 

现在回想起来，那个时候的自己，还期望能够被狛枝认可成为希望呢。

可是现在已经不是被狛枝认可不认可的问题了。

 

如果本科和预备学科的之间、有才者和无才者的鸿沟继续加大，悲剧只会增多不会减少，最终谁都不会获得希望。

 

这份横亘在大家之间的悲剧的的锁链，就由我来斩断。

我会成为大家的希望。

 

再见了，狛枝。

再见了，大家。

 

 

日向收拾好了衣服，拿出一张名片，朝这上面的电话打过去。

 

“您好，我是日向创。嗯，我希望接受计划。……好的。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“日向君，要去手术室了。”

“嗯……”

听到门外叫自己的研究人员，日向答应了一声，又略有犹豫的提出了一个要求。

“那个，老师，我能去一趟厕所吗…”

“好的好的，没问题。”

 

没有人来跟着自己呢，因为相信自己再怎么做都绝对逃不出这栋建筑吗。

日向回头，望着监视摄像头。

在这数周内，自己早就摸清了监视摄像头的死角在哪里。

而在那个死角，正好有个垃圾桶。

日向悄悄地从衣服的口袋中摸出一张揉皱的纸。

在手术之前偷着写这种东西，又有什么用呢。

明明已经下定决心了，却还有所留念吗。

日向笑着把纸张扔进了垃圾桶里，转身朝着房间走去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

狛枝凪斗总是过分奇异的和守礼遵守礼节的。

他拥有着不粗俗的品味，又不是那种附庸风雅的人，而是有着自己独特的衣着品味。对人可能看上去有些冷淡，但是那是对他不喜爱的事物，狛枝凪斗是爱憎分明的人，这种激烈的个性或许也来源于他壮绝的人生经历———幼时乘坐的飞机遭遇劫机，又因突然从天而降的陨石砸中飞机而父母双亡。中学时代被劫匪绑架，却在垃圾桶中捡到了价值三亿日元的彩票。那些经历过的是事情成就了他现在的个性，他似乎并没有过度的沉浸在悲伤之中，反而从某种程度上养成了积极上进的性格——用他说的话来说，不幸的人背后是幸运，绝望的前方是希望吧。这种对自己才能盲目般的自信，不愧是，被幸运之神偏爱的人。

他性格本身温和，受到羞辱也不会冲动易怒，不轻率鲁莽，是行动之前会思虑周全的类型。

平凡的日常和同学并不能给日向带来任何的新鲜和刺激，对于成就的陶醉让日向对希望之峰学园的情感强烈的外溢，日向并不是怠惰懈怠的人，反而，认真又优秀，如果在一般的课业上看。

超高校级的规格是不同的，日向清楚，自己的致命伤在于没有可以挥霍浪费的才华。而这一点，是再多的努力都弥补不了的。

所以狛枝才会那么坚持自己的理论吧。

才能这种东西，再努力都会有上限，如果不是有着天赋般的兴趣，便不会爬到顶点。

在了解到这种接近宿命般的现实后，原本怀抱希望而努力的大家，大家放弃努力陷入绝望吧。

这种结局太过残酷，要想办法阻止才行啊。

日向躺在手术台上，看着眼前明晃晃的手术灯，和一旁正在准备的手术人员，忽然想到。

现在狛枝在干什么呢。

在教室上课吧，不知道现在几点了，如果是中午的话，他大概在食堂吃东西吧。

自己如果没有接受手术的话，可能还在教室里和同学一起，带着一点兴奋收看他的直播吧。

好想吃花村做的饭啊。

也好想念放学后一边无聊的听狛枝赞颂希望，一边等车的日常啊。

现在后悔，是不是有点晚了。

日向苦笑着心里想。

“日向君、要麻醉了哟。”麻醉医师在一旁说道。

“嗯。”日向闭上眼睛。忽然想到了狛枝情人节的告白，虽然那天的经历现在回想起来还是乱七八糟，一直陪狛枝东奔西走折腾到晚上，但是在路灯下，头发衣服都乱糟糟的狛枝从口袋中拿出一个巧克力递给自己并说出了告白，那个时候狛枝因为寒冷而冻得通红的鼻子和耳朵，以及从口中呼出的白气、想要递给自己巧克力的手和认真等待着自己回应的表情，现在回想起来仍记忆犹新。

白色情人节的回礼是从纪念品商店买的希望之峰学园的戒指，从狛枝误会自己没有打算给他回礼、收到礼物、到打开礼物这短短的几分钟的表情都被小泉拍了下来，那些洗出来的照片给了日向和狛枝一人一份，照片上生动变化的丰富表情让日向决定作为一生的珍藏。

在那次自己不告而别后，狛枝会来找自己吗、对于聪明的狛枝、想要查明自己不见后的去向也不是难事吧。如果手术失败自己死去的话，狛枝会怎么看呢，是不是又会说那些话，赞颂自己成为了希望的垫脚石之类的。然后平静的生活下去呢。

日向失去了意识，沉沉的睡了过去。

手术开始了。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“呐，请问有个叫日向创的同学在这个班吗？”

“呀！本科的狛枝君是吗！我在直播中看到过你哟！日向君的话确实在这个班，但是最近没有来过，老师说是因为身体原因无限期休学，班长提出想要代表大家去看望日向君的时候，老师说日向君现在不适合去探望，也没有要到医院地址。所以我们也清楚他们在哪里呢。”预备学科的女生友善的回答道。

“是吗，谢谢了。日向君说他有东西落在学校了，但是忘了放在哪里，我能去他的座位上看一下吗？”狛枝说。

“嗯，现在还没到上课时间，请进吧。”

狛枝进入了教室，走到日向君的座位旁，坐在日向的座位上伸进抽屉摸索，却没有找到任何东西。

果然还是没有留下线索吗。狛枝起身打量了四周，看到窗外的希望之峰学园本校区，教室里，有些人兴奋地盯着大屏幕的上的本科直播，眼睛里放射出近乎贪婪的光芒。而有些人则是埋头在练习各种各样的技能。有些人则是什么都不管的大声的谈笑着。有些人嫌恶的看着兴奋地看着本科的直播的人和自己。

 

日向君每天都是在这种环境中学习的吗。

 

如果不是为了调查日向君的行踪，真是不想来这种全然没有希望的地方呢。

没有线索，狛枝准备离开，却忽然被预备学科的一个男生叫住了。

 

“喂、你。”

“………”狛枝不准备回应。

“喂！等一下！”狛枝回头，不悦的看向他。

“你是本科的家伙是不是！‘超高校级的幸运’狛枝凪斗，我看过你！”预备学科的男生气势汹汹的叫道。

“所以呢？”狛枝冷淡的回应。

“听说本科在这个学期要扩招补录，是真的吗！”没等预备学科的男生说话，旁边凑过来的女生有些兴奋地问道。

“喂！你干嘛问这家伙！他是出了名的歧视预备学科！”

“那他为什么会认识日向！”

“因为日向那家伙整天跟在本科的屁股后面吧，哈哈哈哈。”

看着眼前这群怀着恶意肆无忌惮的开着玩笑的人，狛枝有些不悦。

“那个啊，扩招补录什么的，从来没有听过呢。”

“诶……不会吧？”

“可恶……果然是骗人的吗！”一旁一直在补习的学生气愤的把书砸到地上。

“嘛，虽然不知道你们从哪里获得的这些消息。但是没有才能的人只能是永远没有才能呢。还是趁早放弃那种打算人生会更轻松哦？”

“你这家伙！别以为自己是本科就可以随便瞧不起人！”补习的学生站了起来。

“是啊！我们都看着呢！本科的家伙一天在学校也没做什么！王女啊偶像啊模特啊！不就是仗着家里有钱或者长得好看吗！根本就没做过多少努力！”

“那个啊，能不能看清现实呢？有才能的人天生就有着打破一切绝望的意志力，也正是因为这样，他们才能凭借着自己的毅力到达超高校级的程度。世界是因为他们才能迎来希望的，你们努力了吧？努力的也只不过是到预备学科的程度，不也正好说明了你们是毫无才能的人吗？”狛枝摊手说道。

“什么！你这家伙！”越来越多的人将敌意的目光投向狛枝，有几个男生甚至脱掉校服外套挽起了袖子。

“嘛，我今天来这里的目的不是讨论这些问题呢。呐，想问一下，这个班里有人还记得最后一次看见日向君是什么时候吗？”

“……不是见到日向君，但是最后一次见到的和他有关的事，是日向君请假一天后，有几个人戴墨镜的人来教室拿走了日向君留在教室的物品，那几个人还检查了一遍日向君的桌子和椅子。狛枝君，要上课了，你还是赶紧回本科那边吧。”看着狛枝无视了他们的反应而变得更愤怒的几个预备学科的男生，一个女生回答了狛枝的话题，并试图让狛枝离开。

“是吗，谢谢你，看来这里并不欢迎我呢，那么先离开是个明智的选择。再见了。”狛枝朝门口走出去，围观的人群自动闪开一条出路。

既然家长和老师都没有报案，可以排除日向君失踪或者被绑架的可能了。而且，日向君的消失后的去向，学校和家长是知情的。然而却拒绝让别人见到日向君，也就是说，日向君现在应该处于不能够见到外人的状态，很可能在某处固定地点。

那么就和上次一样，从学校的监控系统入手，开始寻找线索吧。

狛枝这么想着，加快了脚步。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

 

 

松田夜助看着面前面无表情，眼睛泛着红色光芒的神座出流，不禁回想起几周前那个坐在病床上，为了掩饰自己的紧张和不安而常常勉强着自己笑的难看的家伙。

“呐，松田，你好厉害啊，这么年轻就成为了能够参与这种计划的‘超高校级的神经学者’，换我的话我肯定做不到啊。”某一天，接受完检查后，那个家伙对着自己搭话道。

“别随便搭话，没看见我正在做检查吗，才能白痴。”松田一边检查大脑的CT图，一边毫不留情的吐槽道。

“哈哈……嘛，被你这么说也是没法反驳呢。”听到了锐利的吐槽，日向并没有发怒，而是有些局促地笑着挠挠头。

“明白了就闭嘴。”松田目不转睛的盯着屏幕，调出了下一张图片。

“那个，状况怎么样？”日向好奇的把身子探向屏幕。

“安心好了，还是和以前一样空空如也状态绝佳的健康的平凡的大脑呢，如果事情顺利，后天就能接受才能移植的手术了。”松田察觉出了日向话语中的不安，也是为了打发他让他闭嘴，松田简短的说明了检查的结果。

“……对了，说到大脑，松田，你有没有检查过一个叫狛枝凪斗的人啊。”听到健康两字，日向似乎想起什么，把话题从自己身上转移。

“啊，那个让人心情不爽的家伙啊，怎么，熟人？”检查完日向的大脑状态，松田关上了屏幕，放弃了打发日向的想法，把椅子转向日向那边。

“那个……他的状况怎么样？”日向小心翼翼的问道。

因为不安，所以才想要和人聊天吗。

松田想到。

实验者的精神上的不安，校方应该早就注意到了才对。虽然对身体方面做了完全的检查，但是没有配备心理疏导方面的老师。难道是因为要消除人格，所以根本不在意实验者的人格和精神方面的问题吗。

反正最后都会疯，倒不如一开始就放任自由、吗。

松田想到这里，回答道。

 

“总之先给他用最先进的疗法进行治疗尝试效果了，在进行治疗之前，也和你一样签了免责协议。能不能好就看那家伙的造化了。”

“是吗，真是太好了。”日向仿佛是松了一口气。

“你会问起他的事，看来脑子奇怪的家伙之间意外的有缘分啊。”松田扯开领带，放松的靠在椅背上。

“因为你们的嘴巴都一样坏啊！嘛，如果能凭借这次机会获得才能的话，说不定有能给那家伙治疗的机会呢。”日向坐在床上，抱着腿笑着说。

“别把我和那种脑子坏掉的家伙比作同类，你就这么确定手术能够成功吗，将来一不小心失败疯掉或者死掉我可不管。”松田拿起了桌子上的漫画书。

“哈？别说不吉利的话啊！这种时候应该乐观点才对吧！”似乎是腿坐麻了，日向钻进被子里躺下。

是回光返照吗，哪根神经搭错了吗，这么兴奋。

松田看着眼前把被子裹紧从被窝里探头望着自己的日向，第一次对他接受这个实验的理由产生了好奇心。

 

“呐松田，我们来聊聊你的事吧。”听到日向忽然把话题转移到自己身上，

 

“只是为了打发无聊所以想知道我的事吗。”松田无表情的问道。

“这种说法……也是有好奇的成分在啦。”日向微微皱眉。

松田原本不太想和实验者（日向）产生太多关系，但不知道为什么，对于日向的发问，松田有种想要回答的冲动。检查错了吧，这家伙说不定有超高校级的吐真剂的才能。这么想着，松田老实回答了日向的问题。

“为了不再被忘记。”

“诶？被忘记？”日向裹着被子坐起来，好奇的询问。

“……和你没关系吧。”感觉日向正在不断的侵入自己的领域的松田啪的一声合上漫画书，起身。

“诶？但是……”日向仍然不想放弃。

“在关心别人前先管好自己的事情吧，下次检查就是手术之后了，努力生存到我们下次见面的时候吧。”松田讽刺的说道。 

“喂！别说这种不吉利的话！”日向抗议。

“奉送给你一个忠告，既然决定接受了这种手术，还是放下期望和无聊的自尊，把自己想象成实验动物什么的会更轻松哦。”松田打开门。

“那下次见了，松田。”日向从被子里伸出手挥了挥。

“下次见了，‘超高校级的希望’君。”松田留下话语后，关门后走开了。

 

 

第二次见面是在日向获得才能，但是还没清除人格的时候，松田被拜托来做精神鉴定。

那种事情拜托超高校级的心理学家去做啊，专业搞错了吧，那群老家伙脑子不好使了吗。

真是，明明预定的是要消除人格了，却还拜托自己来做这种鉴定。

虽然说是检查，但也就是隔着玻璃谈话。

自己拿了凳子，和日向隔着玻璃面对面坐着，玻璃是双向的，两边都能看见对方。旁边是有一扇小窗的铁门。

接受手术后的日向待在没有窗户的房间里面，床头柜上有一台笔记本电脑。

日向穿着病号服坐在凳子上，看到自己笑着打了招呼。

“呀松田，我们又见面了呢。”

“是呢，看样子你活了下来呢，成为‘超高校级的希望’感觉如何？”松田坐下来。

“嘛……很奇妙的感觉呢。因为知识的广度和深度的增加，所以思考方式也变了，啊对了对了，老师说可以和你探讨那场手术改进方案。”日向有些兴奋。

“…那你说说看。”松田敏锐的注意到了日向明显不对劲亢奋的情绪和颤抖的手。

“哈哈，首先……”

嗙的一声，尽管早有所准备，松田还是惊讶到踢开凳子站起来。

日向的全身猛地趴在玻璃上，死死地盯着松田，表情恐惧的大喊道。

“呐松田，帮我出去！！！大家现在很危险！！！呐松田，听到了吗！！！要不然真的来不及了！再过不久我——至少在那之前把大家———不行——不能找到我——只有这点绝对不可以……去死什么的……绝对不可以……”

日向发狂般，不，不如说是已经发狂了的一遍遍敲击着玻璃，松田早已经按下了警报按钮，很快门外出现了警卫，却不采取动作，只是在门口看了一眼就消失了。

“喂，到底是怎么回事？！”松田对着微型麦克风说道。

“如你所见呢，虽然已经有了全部的才能，但是因为实验者的本身的人格、记忆与精神的影响，只要一使用才能就会变成这样子呢，松田君，你认为如何呢。”别在耳朵上的耳机传来了从监视器上观察自己和日向的评议委员们的声音。

“………………”

 

评议委员会那帮老害虫，因为不想承担抹消人格的责任，所以想让自己来说出口吗。

松田谨慎的笑了。

看来要消除人格，稳定才能什么的，只是借口呢。

真正的目的，是为了消除原本的人格，撇去实验者本体多余的行动，更好的让“超高校级的希望”为自己所用吧。

手段真是十分彻底呢。

“……请容许我观察实验体发狂的具体情况再做定论。”松田对着麦克风回答道。

“好，松田君，再给你十分钟。”

 

“喂， 松田君！听到了吗！”日向还在情绪激动的拍玻璃。

“吵死了怪力猩猩，不用说那么大声也听得见，到底想说什么，能用人类听得懂的语言说明吗。”松田扶起凳子，重新坐回到座位上。  
“……松田，只剩十分钟了是吗。”如同转变人格般的，日向的精神忽然恢复了镇定。

“怎么，清醒了？”对于拥有了超高校级的才能的日向，松田并不奇怪自己的对话会被听到。

“松田，听好了，现在我已经替换了监控摄像头的影像，也切断了你和外界的联络。因为只剩十分钟，接下来的话希望你仔细听。”日向坐到了电脑前。

“怎么，想让我帮你跑腿吗。”松田讽刺的笑道。

“如果可以也不想拜托你这种嘴巴坏的家伙啊，作为交换会给你报酬的，最近一直在研究的记忆相关的装置没有进展是吗，我可以告诉你哪里能够进一步改进，设计的改进图在这个优盘里面。虽然还有缺陷，因为我不能控制使用才能的时候的自己的精神状态。”日向掀开地板，拿出两个优盘。

“另一个优盘，请你转交给狛枝凪斗，然后告诉他，如果想活下去的话就不要来找我，将优盘里的东西通过媒体或者是其他的传播出去 。”

日向走到铁门那里，打开小窗，伸手将U盘放在外面的托盘上。然而松田没有起身去拿优盘，只是坐着看着日向从铁门回到原来的座位。而日向看着松田，仿佛是早就料到松田会这么做一样，走了回去，随即跪坐在地上。

“拜托了！松田！”

“你预测到来的人是我所以才会准备好这些的吗。优盘里装的是什么？”松田看着日向。

“抱歉，不能告诉你呢。接下来你要为我下达人格消除的决断是吗，不必有任何良心上的不安！就算不消除，现在在这里和你对话就已经是极限了，过不了多久，我大概就会疯吧。”

“那如果我拒绝呢？”松田继续问道。

“听我说松田，将来会有很可怕的事情发生。为了避免那么可怕的事情发生，或者为了避免最坏的结局，拜托你把优盘交给狛枝，现在我能做的只有这么多了，那个优盘像是缓冲网一样的东西……未来的所有希望都寄托在里面了，他看了就会知道怎么做了。还有告诉他，千万不要让他来找我……如果走到那一步，一切都无可挽回了。”日向带着恳求的神色说道。

“不告诉我还想让我帮你的忙吗？”松田对日向的故弄虚玄有些不耐烦。

“如果告诉你会对于预测到的未来产生未知的影响，所以不能说。而且你也会在将来的事件中扮演关键的角色呢，所以不要选错啊，松田。否则就会像我现在这样，只能像丧家犬坐在这里等待终结了。”日向有些自己自嘲的说道。

“无论是什么结局，我都只会做出我的选择就是了。获得了才能还这么丧气吗，真是不像你呢。”

“哈哈……以前的我吗，真羡慕他啊。虽然已经不能参与有大家在的未来了……但是只有那点不可原谅……所以松田，拜托你了。可恶！大家……”日向闭上眼，眼角渗出泪。

“如果真的是很严重的事情，为什么不告诉校方？”听到日向一直重复的话语，松田表情严肃的问道。

“校方为了自身的利益，不会听取我的建议。然而如果想要避免最坏的结局发生，就必须要抢在那个人之前行动，那个成功的几率太低了。而且对方现在应该已经发现了。把那个优盘交给狛枝，或许能够保证大家不会死……”

“你就这么认命了吗。”看着面前丧气的日向，松田随口讽刺道。

“不，这是现在的我能做的事，因此……拜托了，松田。”日向再次恳求道。

“……有什么话要捎给之后的你吗。”松田站起来，走向优盘的方向。

“…单纯用说的不能提起那家伙的兴趣吧。”日向看到松田默许了。于是拍拍衣服站起来，目光坚定的对即将要走出门的松田说道。

“呐松田。”

“虽然未来我会消失，但是我没有要输的打算，也没有打算让大家就那么被杀。不过麻烦的一点是有就算确保了生命也会自己跑去赴死的家伙，为了让他产生活下去的意愿，似乎还需要用一下之后的我。嘛，整天希望希望的家伙，也应该不会成为绝望吧。”

“…到时候不在的你要怎么利用他呢？”

“……很简单，吊起那家伙的好奇心就可以了。如果这样的话，就算不在乎，如果有利用价值，也是会让他产生兴趣吧。”

“好吧。”

“…呐松田，果然还是有句话，还想拜托你传达给之后的我。”

“什么，”

“‘世界比你想象的有趣’和’未来并没有你想象的无聊’这件事。”日向笑了。

“我看机会吧。”

“谢谢你了…啊、时间到了……再见了、松田。”日向说完话，随即像被切断的木偶一样倒在地上了，松田的耳机也恢复了通讯。

“松田君，现在可以出来了。”

随即大门打开，研究人员在重重的安保之下谨慎的打开了隔离自己和日向的大门，拿出仪器检测着日向的状况，松田看了一眼昏倒的日向，走了出去。

 

 

“松田君，你觉得怎么样？”松田走出大门后，被评议委员们叫住询问。

“从目前的情况看，如果不立刻进行手术，实验者的人格的崩溃是早晚的事。”松田看着带有期待的暗示的表情的评议委员的说道。

“啊呀是吗~没办法了呢……那就只能进行手术了，正好实施一下希望之峰改良版的脑白质切除术吧，对稳定人格应该具有很强的功效。”

“……”

“松田君，辛苦你了，剩下的事会由其他的研究人员负责进行的，你就安心的享受学校的生活吧。”

 

呵，享受学校生活？

这间学校本身就快要被深渊吞没下去了吧？

松田走出建筑，望向希望之峰学园，想起了自己和日向之前的对话。

为了不再被忘记。

为了达成这个目的，无论未来会产生多么天翻地覆的变化，无论采用什么手段，自己也绝对会保护好对自己而言重要的人。

被遗忘这件事太痛苦了。

松田无意识的捏紧了口袋里日向给自己的两枚优盘，再次确认了自己的决心。

 

 

 

 

今天，松田再次被校方委托来替实验体做脑部的检查。

松田一进门，发觉房间里的那个人散发的气场和之前明显不一样了。

原本那个表情丰富的随便向人搭话的男生，已经成为了出色的超高校级的扑克脸了。

另外，这头发到底是怎么生长的，怎么能在这么短的时间内长到长过腰的程度呢，和某个漫画主角一样，用了制约与誓约获得了超出自己身体本身的力量了吗。

 

检查的过程中，在没有窗户的简陋的房间内，两人没有交流，松田专心的检查着。

从检查结果来看，原人格被漂亮的清除掉了呢，如同年末大扫除完成的干净整洁的房屋般，没有留下一丝痕迹。已经不存在阻碍才能发挥的要素了。

那么，眼前的这个人，已经彻底成为被校方所称呼的“神座出流”了吧。

“结果一切良好，恭喜你了，‘超高校级的希望’。”松田检查完，关闭了屏幕，收拾准备出门。

“这句话是讽刺吗。”神座发话，和日向不同，是没有情感起伏的声音。

“按你自己喜欢的理解就好。”松田并没有在此长久停留的意思，他对眼前这个深不可测的男人有着警惕心。

“刚才那句话，似乎充满感情呢。老师应该告诫过你，不要和实验体产生过多的情感吧？”神座继续说。

“……就算原人格消失了，你在某方面和他一样难缠呢。”松田见对话一时结束不了，干脆坐了下来，虽然还有对他的警惕心，但是松田也承认，内心深处有着对面前这个成为希望的男生有着无法抑制的好奇。

“你的这种好奇心有可能会把引入危险的窘境呢，‘超高校级的神经学者’松田夜助。”在半黑暗中被神座像要洞穿人心般的赤色的眼睛盯着，松田感觉毛骨悚然。

“你对之前的自己不感到好奇吗。”松田问道。

“…无所谓，老师说过，过去的记忆是不可能找回来的。那种行动只是无意义的行为。”神座说道。

 

“另外，虽然很无聊，但还是，给你一个忠告好了。”神座继续。

“停止试图挽回过去的事，这种无聊的举动。”

松田感觉自己像是坐在法庭下等待法官宣判的犯人，或者是跪在神殿前的接受神官神谕的信者，这种被审判的感觉让他很不舒服。

以为自己获得了超高校级的才能就是可以随便宣判别人的命运了吗，别太嚣张啊，这个连世界都没见过的家伙。

“是吗，那么，之前的你也有话委托我转达。”松田说道。

“真是爱管闲事的人呢。”

“世界比你想象的有趣‘、和’未来并没有你想象的无聊’这两句话。”

“…看来那时候的我已经预言到了之后吗。但是这是无意义的，因为世界本来就是无聊的。”

“无论你是什么看法，我已经把话转达到了，再见。”

“再见了。”

 

 

“什么嘛~人家本来还想给达令一个惊喜的~没想到这么快就走掉了。”松田夜助走后，江之岛盾子从床下钻出来。

“让人家呆在那种地方什么的，真是不会对待女士呢~神座前辈！这样的话是交不到女朋友的呢！啊，神座前辈有男朋友了呢，诶，不对，那是日向前辈呢~不过真是可惜呢~明明都做了那样的计划阻止日向前辈成为希望，却因为不幸变回了孤家寡人呢~唔噗噗，不过现在的神座前辈也是狛枝前辈的惊喜呢！日向前辈GOOD JOB~”

“江之岛盾子，履行你之前的承诺吧。”神座面无表情的说。

“讨厌~~明明是日向前辈的事情，神座前辈也太冷漠了吧~不过也是呢！没有空去管杂鱼们的事情了呢！毕竟今天晚上是神座前辈和人家的初次约会~啊~人家明明有了心爱的男友却还背着别人约会什么的，想想就绝望的不行啊——！会不会被狗仔偷拍呢——”兴奋地江之岛忽然转变了人格，变成了戴眼镜单马尾的女老师。

“那么以上，神座前辈，请好好的记住时间和地点哦，和女性第一次约会迟到是很不礼貌的事情，所以请一定牢记在心：今晚12点在这栋大楼的5楼A室，人家准备好了热闹的派对等着神座前辈的到来哦。”

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

半夜，狛枝来到了大厦面前。

 

从监视摄像头上看，日向最后的踪迹是在这栋大楼内。

狛枝看着晚上的大楼。

 

日向君被关在这里干嘛呢，难道真的接受了那个手术吗。

现在距离日向君失踪才过去一周，那么大型的手术，就算接受了也不会那么快的实施吧。

狛枝进到大楼，想去这个大楼的顶楼不对外开放的神经科学实验室去一探究竟，然而在刚上到5楼的时候，一阵浓重的血腥味扑鼻而来。

发生了什么事、为什么在学校的楼梯口会闻见这么浓重的血腥味。

难道又是什么杀人事件的现场吗，从这铁锈般令人作呕的新鲜的气味闻起来，事件发生没过多久，被害的人数可能会比自己想象的多。真是，想要找日向君，结果说不定意外的撞见了大型的杀人事件的现场呢。

这血腥味中不会混合着日向君的血吧，明知是危险的信号，狛枝内心警惕又忍不住对于未知的危险的好奇。

去看看吧。

狛枝小心的把手电筒的灯关掉，从楼梯转角走向了走廊，更加猛烈的血腥味扑面而来，简直要把人吞没。这样浓重的血腥味让狛枝想起了小时候的经历坠机后自己一个人坐在飞机和机上乘客的人体的残骸中，和过去经历相同的浓厚的血腥味让狛枝感觉恶心，之后，视线中映出的是一大摊血迹中倒在地上的人，那个人的脖子似乎是被电锯划过，头部扭成了作为一般人类而言不可思议的角度，脸上的神情及其可怖，似乎是死前经受了极大地痛苦。这个人躺在离楼梯口最近的教室门前，敞开着，血迹延伸到了教室里。

从长相来看死去的人不是日向君，狛枝在准备进入教室之前，从窗户里偷偷望去，虽然只能看到影子，但教室内部的人如同断了线的木偶一样躺在桌子上或者椅子上，只有靠着窗户的地方站着两个人。

 

“前辈~~为什么不进来一起玩呢~~~”内部的人似乎是发现了自己，举着手朝窗户这边招呼道。

被发现了呢。

狛枝冒着冷汗的笑着，走到门前，把门推开，从躺在门口的尸体旁边走进了教室。两人的正面面朝着自己，背对窗户看不清楚脸。屋子里弥漫的血腥味要比外面更重，狛枝往教室中扫了一眼、讲台旁边放着一个盒子，里面盛放着各式各样的武器。地板上、桌椅上、墙上窗户上溅满了血迹。到处都是不完整或者被洞穿的人体。数了数，加上门口的一共有十三具。

再根据其中几个人的长相和这个数目，可以确定，他们是希望之峰学园学生会的人。

真是、不幸到令人作呕的绝望事件呢。

狛枝冷笑着，望向眼前这两个人，稍微招呼道。

 

“晚上好。”

“呀~晚上好前辈~来串门吗”

狛枝适应了黑暗的环境，趁着夜色辨认着面前的二人的相貌。顶着夸张的卷发女生是78期的“超高校级的辣妹”江之岛盾子，另一个是穿着黑西装，长发的眼睛闪着红光的不认识的……男……

 

狛枝从下往上看到了男生的面貌，内心一紧、本能般的脱口而出了一个人的名字。

 

“日向君？”狛枝声音颤抖的说出了一直渴望见到的人的名字。

“那是不正确的哟？”神座回答道，抬眼和狛枝对视，是和日向君一模一样的容貌，然而眼睛却是红色的，面容冷漠到狛枝不敢相信的地步。

什么、这个人的表情。

如果不是因为亲眼见证到，狛枝完全不敢相信曾经朝夕相处的日向的容貌有一天会露出这种表情。

不是欢喜也不是忧伤、而是一切与己无关的冷漠的极致。

“骗人的吧？别开性质恶劣的玩笑了！因为日向君……日向君……”狛枝后退，不可置信的说。

 

“嘛，狛枝前辈不理解现状是可以理解的哟。那就由人家来补充说明吧。狛枝前辈在日向前辈的房间里看到的那几张关于希望育成计划的文件呢，是日向前辈拥有的。但实际上里面有些条款被隐瞒了呢，比如手术成功成为希望后会在进行一次手术消灭实验者的人格呀记忆呀感觉呀感想呀以稳定才能的发挥之类的。接受手术前的日向前辈也不知道哦，所以狛枝前辈不知道也不用伤心自己没用呢！至于期限，因为希望之峰学园实在是招不到合适的实验体，于是在日向前辈拒绝了实验一年后又动了招揽日向前辈的计划呢，直播也是为了邀请日向前辈参与手术的甜蜜的陷阱哟~还有，这位是手术成功的日向前辈本人是有证据的哦。看，讲桌上是日向前辈在进行手术之前留给狛枝前辈的纸条哦，后来又被本人扔掉就是了。人家还贴心的为前辈捡回来了呢~lovelove的心意不传递到怎么行呢~嘛，作为酬劳，日向前辈拜托人家达令给狛枝前辈的优盘被人家拿走就是了~”

狛枝看向讲桌，上面放着一张被叠好的折皱的纸，狛枝拿起打开，读过内容后抑制着发抖的手看向眼前的男人，忽然之间窗外的阴云散开，月光透过玻璃照亮了教室，狛枝透着月光看清了眼前穿着浑身是血的西装的面无表情的长发男人的全貌，虽然面貌相同，但是确实不是日向。

“不可能吧……那样的实验成功什么的……”狛枝的语调不稳的说。

“虽然对你来讲可能很遗憾，但是那是真实的事情哟？”

 

神座话音刚落，之前被砍倒的浑身浴血的人摇摇晃晃的站起来，朝着神座扑过去，神座一个轻巧的转身，那个人的扑空，凭借惯性头部狠狠的撞到了神座身后的玻璃，抽搐着倒了下去，没了动静。

………………

狛枝屏住了呼吸。

 

和日向君相反，眼前的这个男人和他的行动，毫无疑问的证实了他是超高校级的希望。

没有赶上。

那个连字都写得歪歪扭扭的、毫无才能的日向君，已经、哪里都不在了。

哈、哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

太棒了！日向君！！你成了完美的希望的垫脚石呢！！！！

 

哈，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，咳哈，咳哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！

 

狛枝像断了线的木偶般无力的垂坐在地上，像发了狂的猛兽歇斯底里近乎咆哮的咧着嘴不停的大笑着，直到因为缓不过气而咳嗽才稍有缓解，到后来，笑声里染上了哭腔。

 

“哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，咳、咳咳咳、日向君……日向君……”

 

狛枝凪斗跪在地上，重复着颤抖着默念着日向创的名字，从他脸上落下的透明的泪滴、啪嗒。滴到了地板上，溅起了小小的水花。 

 

“嘛~真是可喜可贺的动人的再会呢~看到纸条和成为希望的日向前辈真是太好呢~真是不亏了人家拜托姐姐把纸条从垃圾桶里翻出来呢~~”

江之岛盾子转着圈跳起了踢踏舞步。

 

“啊啊抱歉~~一不小心用词错误了呢~毕竟日向创前辈已经哪里都不在了哟？从这里彻彻底底的从这里~~”

江之岛把手搭在神座的肩上，指向了神座的太阳穴。

“被消灭干净了！哪～里～都不存在了哟～～”

 

狛枝凪斗渐渐止住了哭泣，抬头望着江之岛，眼神里充满了厌恶。

 

“讨厌~不要用那么激烈的眼神看着人家吗。”盾子轻笑说。

“哦对啦～再告诉无可救药的恶心的爱着希望的狛枝前辈一个好消息～想成为希望嘛～机会就在你眼前哦？”江之岛像是商品广告中的主持人一样，夸张的介绍了神座。

“这个超高校级的希望已经加入我这边了，成为超高校级的绝望的出色的一员了！怎么样？杀掉他如何？怎么样狛枝前辈？虽然没了日向前辈但你还有可以成为希望的机会嘛～来吧！只要杀了他～就能成为你一直想成为的超高校级的希望了呢~！”

看到狛枝露出了难以置信的表情，盾子接着说下去。

“诶？为什么会成为绝望吗？很简单啦~因为希望什么的是很无聊的东西不是嘛~在和人家约会过一次后这位超高校级的希望已经充分的体会了绝望的美好，抛弃了希望加入我们这边啦~啊啊，还是说，舍不得吗？前辈~其实无所谓啦！不用珍惜日向前辈那种人也可以的！毕竟日向前辈热爱才能更胜过于你不是吗！所以才能干脆利落的抛下了你而去接受手术啊！这种人为什么还要在乎他呢？你被背叛了他呀狛枝前辈！”  
“恶心到想要令人呕吐的绝望方面的邀请还是算了吧。”

狛枝笑着，眼睛已经成为漩涡的形状。

 

江之岛眼色一沉，脸上露出了嘲讽的表情。

“诶呀~无聊呢~本来给了前辈成为希望的机会，没想到脑子这么不清楚，已经丧失资格了呢！算了！比起希望这个词！前辈现在身上散发的腐烂的粘粘乎乎的气息倒是更符合绝望呢~怎么样前辈？给你一个特别的机会！比起预定调和的无聊的希望、绝望是更加给你带来惊喜的东西呢～”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……那是不对的哟……最后你一定会成为希望的垫脚石，而是胜利的绝对会属于希望…！”

“诶呀~好无聊呢~还在用希望啊什么的期待日向前辈有回来的可能吗？本来不想说穿的，但是前辈、你其实已经绝望了不是吗？还口口声声的说爱着希望、连最重要的人失去都无法哀悼的你，又有什么资格说自己爱着希望呢？真恶心~呐前辈，你还没有发现吗？你是没资格追求爱情友情亲情的哟！反正最后都会消失的一干二净，前辈还没有吸取教训吗？嘛，反正前辈在这之后也会死掉，而我也会为世界带来绝望呢。哦对了，不如给前辈剧透一下怎么样？嗯...世界不久之后也会迎来绝望哦！大家都会死翘翘！你的同班同学也是哦？而我的同班同学也会展开自相残杀呢？到时候还会在电视上大放送~？怎么样前辈？早点认清现实吧？像你这样无药可救的人是没有丝毫可能成为希望哟？还是成为绝望更轻松些？嘛，总之，不必为了日向前辈那种人而考虑这么多哦？明明是杂鱼般的预备学科，如果不是因为接受手术，估计之后也会成为因为崇拜我而自杀的2376个预备学科的其中之一了，啊～那种场景想想就超~~兴奋！！！”

狛枝听到这里，捡起了身边的手枪，举枪对准了盾子，盾子看到狛枝的这个举动，嘲讽般的皱眉笑了。

 

“讨厌呢前辈~因为听到日向前辈可能会因为人家而死就嫉妒人家了吗。”

 

“啊哈、预备学科什么的都没关系，只要把你杀掉、我就能成为希望了。”狛枝眼中的漩涡比起刚才更深了，面部的笑容已经狰狞到了极致。

 

说完，随即把枪口对准了神座，狛枝扣动了扳机，枪声却没有响起，狛枝发觉子弹卡壳。神座上前抢过枪制服了狛枝，踩住了他，将手枪对准狛枝的头，狛枝趴在地上，挣扎着回头看向拿着手枪对着自己的神座，露出了微笑，神情向往的望着用枪口对准自己的表情冷漠的神座。

 

“………………”僵了一会，神座微微惊讶的看着自己扣住扳机的手指，似乎是使不上力。神座望着手枪，沉默了一会，把手枪丢下。将脚从狛枝身上挪开。

“诶~神座前辈不杀了他吗~”江之岛似乎有点失望。

“把这个人的记忆消除掉。”神座不再看狛枝。

“诶~从哪里到哪里的记忆啊~”江之岛有些无聊的看着。

“…今天这件事，以及全部关于日向创的记忆。”神座思索着，给出了记忆消除的范围。

 

“………………！”

坐起来的狛枝正在擦嘴角的血迹，听到这句话，眼底忽然流露出了深深的恐惧，刚想要捡起枪，却被神座一记手刀敲晕在地。

“诶——神座前辈的拜托的话当然可以啦，不过为什么要那样做~直接杀了不就好了~难道说神座前辈不忍心下手吗~”江之岛笑道。

 

“江之岛盾子，你说过绝望的世界更加不能预测吗，我先等着。”神座背起了昏倒的狛枝。

“不过，在这之后要是没有那么有趣的话，我会行动。”

“诶~那是什么~好可怕。”江之岛满不在乎的笑道。

“还有，不要杀死狛枝凪斗的同班同学，将他们关于之前的我的记忆全部消除，之后会有用处。”

“嘛~我个人倒是没问题啦~直接把他们全部变成绝望就好了~但是神座前辈，为什么要做到这个地步呢~难道你还是对希望抱有什么幻想吗？人在达成希望的那一刻就意味着终结啊！希望是预定调和！只有绝望才是真正有趣的事情！”

“到了，那么就麻烦你对这个人进行记忆清除吧。”神座走到了松田进行研究的放有仪器的研究室。

“诶~不要~前辈明明会操作的说~怎么能劳烦人家干这个呢~而且！由神座前辈本人消除狛枝前辈的记忆才更绝望吧！唔噗噗~”江之岛在一旁站着，看着神座将狛枝平放在仪器的平台上，给他戴上设备，把失去意识的狛枝绑住固定在台上。

“话说回来神座前辈，你应该是要狛枝前辈活着才是吧？可是狛枝前辈可是直到自己死掉也无所谓的恶心程度的喜欢希望呢~刚才也是哪怕被杀也要把前辈杀死的样子~在被前辈用枪指头时还笑了呢~怎么办呢前辈~？”

“狛枝凪斗，还留着活下去的欲望。”神座开开了仪器的开关。

“这个仪器，只能消除人脑中表层的记忆，而不能消除潜意识，因此就算在失忆后，他的潜意识中仍然希望打败‘超高校级的绝望’，成为‘超高校级的希望’。在实现这个愿望之前，他都不会去死。”神座打开键盘，坐下来，开始输入程式。

“讨厌呢~明明人家和姐姐也是超高校级的绝望的说，嘛，虽然之后人数也会增加就是了。”

“记忆的时段是高一和高二的两年间吗，消除相关记忆后人格保持稳定的概率…0.01%吗，日向创和狛枝凪斗的因缘相当深呢，真是、让人窒息的关系呢。”神座开始调整程式、尝试各种保持人格稳定的方法，又向江之岛讲起了刚才断掉的话题。

“而且就算被消掉了记忆，内心深处潜意识般本能的渴望消不掉，幸运还是会引导他前往他想去的未来。”

“哈？”江之岛靠在仪器上懒懒的看着，神座似乎调试好了程序，按下了启动按钮，一直安静躺在仪器上的狛枝忽然清醒，努力着把手向外伸，试图抓住神座的手。

“呐、我会打败你……”狛枝因为进入记忆消除程序，意识逐渐朦胧，但还是努力的睁大眼睛维持着意识，看着神座虚弱的断断续续的说道。

“我会打败你，成为超高校级的希望后……再去试着证明……像日向君这种普通的毫无个性与才能的平凡的人中……也有希望这件事，我会……证明的……”

“嘛，虽然仪器开始的电信号对脑部的刺激会让当事人清醒，到现在还在执念这些，也太无聊了吧。”江之岛评论说。

“所以……日向君……”狛枝的声音逐渐无力。

神座静静地看着狛枝停止挣扎，拉着神座衣袖的手无力的垂下去，头朝一边歪倒，闭上了眼睛。

 

 

………………………………

江之岛盾子也不再说话，听着仪器有规律的嘀嘀的运作声，神座也闭上了眼睛稍微休息，在脑海中整理出了未说完的，之后所有的方向。

 

狛枝凪斗的内心真正渴望的，是还活着与日向创相见这件事。

只要内心存在欲望，狛枝凪斗就会活下去，并且，他的幸运会指引他到真正许愿的方向。

那样的话，他的祈愿，和自己之后的计划在部分上是一致的。

不过为了实现相应的幸运，要付出的代价也很大就是了。

要见到日向创，狛枝凪斗在这之后要付出的代价，是带着绝望的活下去。

虽然自己已经试图通过程式提高了狛枝消除记忆后精神稳定的概率，但是为了见到日向创的话，他的潜意识不会让自己的幸运作用在稳定自己的人格上面吧。

所以，醒来之后，撇去潜意识，表意识上的狛枝凪斗，和他最后留下的话语不同，已经没有能力再去追求自己成为’超高校级的希望‘，更不用说和别人再建立爱情友情这种积极性质的关系了。没有未来的人，只能被人排斥，作为伶仃的‘异常者’而行尸走肉般等待着自己的终局。

 

不如说身负那种巨大的才能，能坚持到现在不崩溃已经是奇迹了。

日向创是压倒狛枝凪斗的最后一根稻草，和救赎他的希望吗。

 

神座无聊的想着。

自己在那间教室试图对狛枝凪斗开枪的那刻，发现手指无法扣下扳机。

并不是手枪的问题，而是自己的身体阻止自己杀死狛枝凪斗。

就算大脑的人格被消除了，身体的记忆还是残留着的吗。

面对超出自己预料之外的状况，神座在微微惊讶之余，忽然对日向创这个人格产生了兴趣。

在那个人格上，自己能找到意想不到的乐趣，也说不定。

 

‘世界比你想象的有趣‘、和’未来并没有你想象的无聊’，吗。

虽然不在这里的你阻挡不了大趋势，但是当时的你所做的事情，似乎为即将到来的漫漫长夜之后，迎接未来的黎明，埋下了一线希望呢。

 

我会等待的，日向创。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“结果神座前辈还是走了消失之前日向前辈安排的路线，保留了狛枝前辈和他的同班同学的性命呢~你也被人利用了呢神座前辈~嘛，我也是就是了。虽然最后和日向前辈预期的不同，留下来的全部人都要被人家变成绝望呢~真是，知道计划还放着不管什么的，比起有疏漏，请讲是剧情安排好嘛！我可是会为自己留下flag的教科书般的黑幕呀～对了对了，我组织的学裁游戏，神座前辈也要来玩嘛～虽然你的加入更可能给我带来绝望就是了，不过这样想想也好带感呢～可是神座前辈并没有三年的同学情，所以悲剧性降低了呢～怎么样要不要来玩～会特别介绍你是超高校级的希望哟～”

走出大门后，神座背着狛枝凪斗，准备将他送回宿舍，江之岛在路上滔滔不绝的对神座说。

“我有别的计划，改日再见吧。”

“讨厌~神座前辈好冷淡呢~不过这样我也很喜欢呢~小心不要碰见预备学科的学生哦~他们现在因为我刚刚散播了前辈的消息而正在狩猎前辈呢~嘛，他们不用那么着急也没关系的说，反正之后人家也会给预备学科全员提供一个大~舞台啦！铛铛！在希望之峰学园顶楼的极限蹦极直播~当然是不带绳子的~他们会一边爱慕我一边如同旅鼠投海一样一个一个跳下去呢~喂——神座前辈——有没有在听啦~”江之岛对着越走越远的神座喊道。

 

“嘛，希望啊绝望啊爱情啊友情啊未来啊，说到底人们追求的只是出路罢了。通过寻求他人的肯定来获得自我，嘛，无论是预备学科还是本科，让他们绝望的方法都一样，通过打击他们的自己前路来让他们觉得自己完~蛋~~了，然后本大人出马，给他们一条生路，他们就会和捡回来的狗一样高兴地为本大人做任何事。超高校级的人也是如此哦，无论多么才华横溢，说到底人也就是人嘛。在追求希望的那刻、绝望就已经尾随而至了。和概念性的绝望般的本大人不一样呢~唔噗噗，虽然还有超高校级的希望在，不过“那个”也已经是本大人一样，是概念上的东西了吧？嘛，就那样吧！在迎接绝望之后，第一次在电视台上直播呢，有点小心动，唔噗噗，绝望的未来，真是太棒了！！”

江之岛看着远方的天边微亮的曙光照亮校舍，内心想。

让这片明亮的曙光被黑夜彻底遮盖什么的，真是太棒了。

 

 

这是这个学园的人，所剩无几的第几个黎明了呢。

神座把狛枝放回宿舍后出来，手里拿着一张皱皱巴巴的纸，看着初升的太阳想到。

 

 

 

无法揭穿的真相，无法实现的未来，无法传达的心意，无法得偿所愿的爱。

将一切编织成了万劫不复的结局。

未来会如何发展，是能够简单的预测到的。

为了增加未来的趣味性，神座准备把自己的记忆也消去一部分。

关于狛枝凪斗后的记忆。

 

怪不得要依靠才能呢，日向创。

对日向创而言，获得才能的那一刻就是终局。

不过是蝼蚁般的人类们的挣扎罢了。

那是一种从未考虑过未来的天真的勇敢，似乎能凭借这种天真而显得自己无辜，但是日向创并不无辜，在选择接受这个的计划开始，一切便都不会成为原来的样子了。

神座拿着纸条，看着上面歪歪扭扭的字迹，端详过后，拿出打火机烧掉了。

如果一切都按照你期望的未来前进的话，说不定，在付出了一切能付出的代价之后，命运会安排你们再次相见。

在那时候，你们又会有着怎样的故事呢。

神座丢开纸条，看着它飘在空中，直到被最后一点火焰吞尽，化为飞灰散在风里。

 

 

「我要成为希望了、狛枝。」

 

 

人类的情感、似乎比自己预想的更加出人预料。

 

这个故事，会有续篇吗。

 

你们会成为希望吗。

 

神座回想着纸条上的话，走开了。

 

 

 

「Fin」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“啊哈。”

狛枝走进了学级裁判的现场，看着满地血迹中残余的一只手。

「超高校级的绝望」的左手吗。

只要接上这只手，就意味着我打败了‘超高校级的绝望’，成为希望了呢！

狛枝的眼睛变成漩涡的形状，兴奋地想到，随即望向自己的左手，忽然把目光停在左手的无名指上。

戒指。

不知为何，狛枝的脑中忽然冒出来这个事物。

好像是和谁有过的记忆。

左手的无名指的戒指，是和人缔结了爱情的契约的证明。

 

愣了半天，狛枝回神。随即嘲讽般的笑道。

哈哈哈。

事到如今，自己还在期待什么啊。

明明没有过这样的回忆，自己也不会拥有和他人的未来，更不用说成为希望了。

 

诶、诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶？？？

我不是要成为希望吗？？？？？

狛枝困惑着，忽然又看到眼前的手臂。

嘛，既然左手的无名指所代表的意义的彼方，没有与之联结的人，那么快点放弃就好了。

那种人，根本不存在呢。

自己在奢想什么呢。

狛枝拿着手臂笑着摇了摇头。

这之后还要去一趟塔和……见证新的平凡的希望的诞生呢。

 

 

「See you in future」

**Author's Note:**

> 写的最累也是最长的一篇……写完了！！！自从萌弹丸以来一直想写的狛日绝望的过程！！！也算是一个心愿了！因为时间紧行文有点仓促，总之是把萌弹丸以来想到的所有关于狛日绝望前的事情都写进去了，能塞就塞于是成了现在这副样子！！！
> 
> 脑洞太多逻辑自洽实在是件很难的事…为了让没看懂的人懂再画蛇添足的解释一下剧情：
> 
> 日向和狛枝交往，狛枝知道日向有机会参与希望育成计划，为了打消日向的念想让他放弃成为希望一直在寻找机会。
> 
> 另一方面，找不到实验体的希望之峰学园又盯上了日向并为了诱惑日向开启了直播活动，结果直播导致了黄昏杀人事件发生。
> 
> 狛枝在事先调查好一切，找到真相后。装作什么都不知道，邀请日向一起调查找出案件真相。实则想借这个案件，让日向认识到本科和预备学科之间的差距，让日向放弃成为希望。
> 
> 调查过程中，日向察觉到了学园中本科和预备学科之间差距拉大、知道了真相也无法改变现状，和狛枝不认可身为预备学科的自己能够成为希望（真心爱上自己）的事实。察觉到自己无力的日向，为了获得改变现实的力量和让狛枝认可（爱上）自己而接受手术。在接受手术前想把「我要成为希望了、狛枝」这个纸条给他却没机会，在接受手术前以上厕所为借口，把纸条扔到了监视器死角的垃圾桶里。后来被盾子发现。
> 
> 日向接受的手术分两部。一部接受才能，一部消去记忆。成功接受手术获得才能的日向精神变的不稳定、更得知了将来大家都要被杀死的事实。为了改变现状，还未被消除人格的日向拜托松田给狛枝计划相关的优盘，让狛枝向媒体散播出去，被盾子半路拦截。同时为了让神座出流不杀死狛枝和大家，让狛枝产生活着的想法，日向一直努力保持着身体上和狛枝的记忆（masturbation），之后日向接受消除人格手术变成神座。
> 
> 狛枝在日向失踪后调查发现日向在建筑中，进入却碰见了希望之峰最大罪恶事件的现场以及盾子和神座，知道了日向因为自己的不幸变成神座后狛枝以绝望，被神座洗掉记忆，潜意识却期待能够再见到日向，为了实现这个愿望付出的不幸的代价是无法死去变成绝望。
> 
> 神座在想杀掉狛枝的时候，因为出于意料之外的下不去手而对日向创产生了兴趣，顺应了日向的意愿发展，等待着未来。
> 
>  
> 
> 以上，如果能够增进您对我拙劣的故事的理解就太好了…脑洞是这样子，写出来多少我就不知道了……
> 
> 真的十分感谢炎酱的倾情支持…聊脑洞聊本篇帮忙看文，还有在写不动的时候给我安慰😭没有炎酱的帮助的话我大约也不会写完这篇文章…感谢炎酱！


End file.
